mon ange,ma force
by diamonds-and-black-angel
Summary: Bella,enceinte, est rejetée par tous et s'en va à Los-Angeles.Quelques années plus tard,la jeune fille,devenue une célèbre styliste a gagné en assurance, et compte bien montrer à ces gens ce qu'ils ont manqué! AH
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

Installée confortablement sur mon lit,je contemplai pour la énième fois mes dessins et,acceptant enfin mon manque d'inspiration,je soupirai,me levai et regardais l'arrière cour de la maison par ma fenêtre tout en caressant mon ventre qui s'était légèrement arrondi. Mon bébé,ma source de paix,mon oasis de joie. Depuis l'abandon de tous les êtres qui m'étaient cher,mon ange avait toujours été pour moi une raison-LA raison-de me battre.

Voilà maintenant trois mois que moi,Isabella Smith(anciennement Swan ),avais appris ma grossesse à dix-sept ans,le jour de la remise des diplômes et avais été reniée par tous. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour ou mes parents ont appris la nouvelle...

**_flash-back_:**

**-**Je n'en veux pas,je ne veux plus d'elle! Tu m'entends? Pourquoi Charlie,pourquoi as tu laissé cela arriver? Je ne veux pas d'une dévergondée comme fille!

Telles étaient les paroles de Renée Swan ,une femme autrefois si excentrique et aimante à mon égard tandis que je la regardais,anéantie.

-Regardes,regardes ce que que tu nous a fait! A cause de toi,nous sommes pointés du doigt et évités comme la peste! Et ta pauvre mère qui souffre tant à cause de toi!

Je regardais mon père,les yeux baignés de larmes et baissais les yeux mais il me saisit par les cheveux et me gifla. Il mit tant de force dans son coup que je me retrouvais au sol,tenant ma joue endolorie bien que cette douleur ne soit rien comparée à celle que j'éprouvais au plus profond de mon être.

-Vous ne valez rien! Ni toi,ni le monstre qui grandit en toi! D'ailleurs,dès demain tu vas t'en débarrasser.

Charlie avait employé un ton froid je ne lui connaissais pas. Instinctivement,mon regard se tourna vers Renée qui se tenait la tête entre les mains tout en répétant sans cesse qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. leurs paroles me transperçaient le cœur comme des poignards. J'étais triste et déçue.,oui,déçue de voir qu'ils détestaient ce petit être innocent et même pas encore né.

-Les seuls monstres que je vois ici sont en face de moi. J'aime mon bébé et comme je vous l'ai expliqué un peu plus tôt j'ai l'intention de le garder.

J'avais murmuré cela d'une voix faible et chargée et chargée de sanglots mais avais tout de même soutenu le regard de Charlie qui soupira,s'assit et dit d'une voix presque inaudible:

-Tu sais quoi? Vas-t-en,vas-t-en d'ici et que je ne vous revoie plus jamais ici,ni toi ni ton monstre. Tu n'es plus ma fille et saches que tu me fais honte.

Je le regardais un instant,interdite. Il ne pouvait pas réellement vouloir ca,n'est ce pas?

-Tu n'as pas entendu? Je t'ai dis de dégager. FOUS LE CAMP!

C'était clair. Je venais de comprendre que tout leur amour avait disparu. Je me levai,réajustais mes vêtements et sortis le plus dignement possible,sans trébucher une seule fois(N/A:Alléluia!).

Je refermais la porte, pour toujours et montai dans ma vieille camionnette pour y pleurer à mon aise. Je distinguais les voisins qui savouraient le spectacle le spectacle que j'offrais depuis leurs fenêtres,impuissante. Je crois bien que j'airais pu pleurer ainsi toute nuit si je n'avais pas vu Jacob Black,mon-ancien-meilleur ami et son père Billy Black se diriger vers la maison. Il ne me restait plus grand chose mais j'étais suffisamment digne pour ne pas laisser ces gens qui m'ont tant blessée(moralement)me voir pleurer. Je démarrais et m'éloignais définitivement de la maison du shérif Swan et de son épouse car c'était désormais tout ce qu'ils représentaient à mes yeux.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Par la suite,je suis allée chez la seule personne qui ne m'ait pas déçue,Angela Weber qui me prêta de l'argent(mes parents avaient bloqué toutes mes cartes) pour mon voyage à Los-Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires surtout que j'ai eu peur de na ne pas en recevoir! Vous auriez du me voir sauter partout et excitée comme un puce (Alice,sors ce ce corps). Maintenant je suis bien motivée! Bisous à tous et à toutes !**

_**Réponses aux reviews**__**:**_

**asukafox:**oui,c'est un AH et merci beaucoup pour la review (la 1ère) !

**bellaandedwardamou**r: lol pour tout avouer je ne les aime pas non plus

**fifer**:merci c'est gentil

**soihra**: merci beaucoup et Pour ce qui est de tes questions,je peux jute te dire que le père était au courant pour le bébé et que les parents de Bella vont en baver (Ha Ha Ha! Mode sadique: on). enfin,j'essaierai de poster les chapitres le plus rapidement possible!

**emichlo**:merci,j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

**erimoon**: désolée mais le sexe du bébé restera secret pour l'instant! Merci 1000 fois pour le comm !

**grazie:** merci ca fait super plaisir!

**Xenarielle93**:ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché car moi non plus je comprends pas comment des parents peuvent faire ca mais malheureusement c'est comme ca. Merci beaucoup!

Merci également à tous ceux que je n'ai pas cité mais auxquels je pense et aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leurs favoris. Ciao!

**BELLA POV**

-BELLA AU SECOURS!

C'était la petite laurie qui m'appelait et,si l'on se fiait aux rires de son frère,une catastrophe allait arriver. Je me décidai donc à bouger mes fesse pour éviter que Leah,leur mère ne commette un meurtre.

-Laurie,Luke,que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je.

La pauvre petite était perchée tout en haut du joli canapé beige tandis que son frère souriait de toutes ses dents,l'air diabolique.

-Bella,il veut me mettre de la peinture dans les cheveux! Dit elle d'une voix pleurnicheuse tout en montrant du doigt le pot de peinture verte que tenait son frère.

-Mais c'est joli le vert! Se défendit Luke.

-Jeune homme,donne moi ce pot de peinture et présentes tes excuses à Laurie! Dis-je en tendant ma main.

-Mais...

-Tout de suite!

Je savais que si je l'avais laissé continuer sa phrase il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Je ne peux jamais rien leur refuser!

Luke soupira et dit à sa sœur:

-Pardon Laurie,promis je ne te mettrai plus de peinture verte dans les cheveux!

La petite sourit.

-Je t'en mettrais de la rouge à la place!

Laurie gémit sous les rires de son frère pendant que je secouais la tete,amusée. Ce petit ne changerait décidément jamais!

-Hey mais que se passe-t-il ici? S'il y a ne serait qu'une seule tache sur mon nouveau canapé,je vous trucide tous les trois!

-Oui,toi aussi Bella! rajouta-t-elle tandis que je prenais un air faussement outré.

Il faut avouer qu'il est tout de même assez difficile de faire confiance à une personne qui s'amuse à découper des petits lapins roses dans votre canapé pour les donner à des enfants qui les colleront ensuite sur les murs de votre chambre!

-Waouh,Leah t'es magnifique! M'exclamais-je en la voyant.

Elle portait une jolie robe pourpre aux bretelles nouées autour de son cou avec un ruban attaché autour de sa taille fine. Le tout était accompagné d'escarpins blancs ouverts et se mariait merveilleusement bien avec ses longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon lâche mais travaillé.

En guise de maquillage,seul de l'eye liner rehaussait le gris de ses magnifiques yeux.

Bref,Leah n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins qui posent pour vogue. pourtant,elle n'a jamais considéré sa beauté comme un atout car elle avait déjà trouvé l'amour avec Seth,le père de ses enfants.

-Au fait,pourquoi es tu habillée comme ca ? Me rappelai-je.

-Diner en tête à tête! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pendant que les enfants suivaient notre échange,perdus.

-Aaah OK! Dis-je en lui retournant le clin d'œil.

Leah ne rentrait jamais de ses diners avec Seth avant le lendemain et je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qu'ils y font,au risque d'être traumatisée à vie!

-Dis est ce que ca t'embête de garder mes petits bouts? Car je sais que tu es très occupée avec l'organisation du défilé.

-Tu sais bien que c'est un plaisir pour moi de m'occuper d'eux! En plus ton chéri a eu tellement de travail cette semaine que ce serait presque un crime de ne pas vous voir!

-Merci Bella ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Étant à sa dernière année de médecine,il était très difficile pour ce pauvre Seth de concilier sa vie d'étudiant et d'homme marié.

-Alors,dis moi plutôt ou vous allez! Dis-je avec un regard complice.

Un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres de mon amie qui répondit:

-Au jewells.

_Le Jewells_,l'endroit ou nous nous sommes rencontrées pour la première fois...

-Bon,j'y vais,ciao! Oh et n'oublie pas de baigner Amber quand elle se réveillera! Bye Laurie, bye Lucky Luke! Elle avait claqué un baiser sonore sur la joue de chaque enfant puis était partie aussi vite que le vent pendant que je soupirais.

Cette fille était vraiment folle!Quoi,vous en connaissez beaucoup qui nommeraient leur enfant en fonction d'un personnage de dessin animé? Vraiment,respect! Le pauvre risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs au lycée. Je profitai du fait que les enfants étaient partis dessiner pour me reposer un peu et là,le jour de ma première rencontre avec mon ange gardien me revint en mémoire.

**_flash back:_**

Voilà maintenant une heure que j'étais arrivée à Los-Angeles et m'étais installée dans un bar situé non loin de l'aéroport.. Effectivement,après avoir erré dix bonnes minutes à l'aveuglette,j'étais finalement tombée sur ce bar,le jewells,d'où retentissait une magnifique chanson jouée au piano et à la guitare électrique,mélange étonnant pour ainsi dire. N'ayant pas d'autre endroit ou aller,j'y étais entrée sans hésitation et,après avoir commandé un thé à la menthe,je réfléchissais car oui,j'avais énormément de chose auxquelles penser:1) Je débarquais dans une ville inconnue,sans assez d'argent.2)Je devais une incroyable somme d'argent à Angela(je suis sure que vous ne voulez pas savoir combien) car malgré ses protestations,je ne pouvais me résoudre à profiter de sa gentillesse et enfin trois,comment allais-je élever mon enfant?

En repensant à mon bébé,mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. J'avais toujours rêvé d'offrir une vie de rêve à mes enfants et me voilà assise dans un bar,sans argent. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi? Est ce que je vais finir comme ces filles qui n'ont d'autre choix que de se prostituer pour survivre? Non,je ne voulais pas cela. J'avais peur et malgré ce qu'_il _m'a fait,j'espérais toujours le voir débarquer dans ce bar,tout essoufflé,me prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser mille fois pour son odieux comportement. Je voulais que ca se termine comme dans les films à l'eau de rose.

Les coudes sur la table,j'essayais vainement de cacher mon visage inondé de larmes. J'étais vraiment à bout de nerfs et les hormones n'arrangeaient rien. Sortant enfin de ma bulles,j'entendis des rires et me tournai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte vers ma droite et là,je vis mon exact opposé: Une jolie jeune femme à la peau couleur ambre essayait de piquer un nugget dans l'assiette d'une adorable fillette à laquelle je n'aurais pas donné plus de cinq ans sous les rires d'un petit garçon ayant les mêmes yeux gris que les deux autres. En voyant ce parfait tableau de famille,une incroyable montée de jalousie me prit et,lorsque je vis le ventre bien arrondi de la jeune femme,je me sentis encore plus énervée. C'était injuste,pourquoi avait-elle droit au bonheur et pas moi? Je ne supportais pas de voir cette lueur qui ne réapparaitrait probablement jamais dans mes yeux se refléter dans les siens. Lorsque la future maman me regarda enfin,je lui lançai un regard noir puis,après avoir réglé ma note,je sortais à toute vitesse du bar et me traitai mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais. Je me dégoutais,j'avais souhaité le malheur d'une famille entière par pur égoïsme! Ce bébé méritait une meilleure vie,une meilleure mère que moi.

C'est donc dans cet état de profond désespoir que je marchai seule,dans les rues grouillantes de monde de Los-Angeles,en larmes et consciente de me donner en spectacle sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Et,comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas,je trébuchai dans le vide(_N/A:chassez le naturel il revient au galop!_) et tombais,lâchant mon sac par la même occasion et malheureusement,personne ne vint m'aider. Je parvins enfin à me relever et regardai,impuissante,mon sac se faire piétiner. Je demandais de l'aide mais jamais personne ne se retourna et quand enfin je réussis à atteindre l'endroit ou il se trouvait:disparu! Malgré toutes mes recherches,je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé.

J'étais définitivement foutue,sans argent et sans pièces d'identité. Après avoir assez pleuré pour les soixante douze heures suivantes,je déambulais,au hasard,le regard dans le vide et c'est la que je la vis,la jeune femme de tout à l'heure accompagnée des deux enfants. Elle était installée sur un banc et se tenait tenait le ventre tandis qu'une grimace déformait son beau visage. Mon dieu,elle allait accoucher! Les enfants semblaient désemparés. La pauvre devait terriblement souffrir et les gens passaient,sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Suivant mon impulsion du moment,je courus vers elle et lui demandai,paniquée :

-Madame,ca va?

-Comme une femme qui va accoucher sur un banc au milieu d'un parc,pauvre quiche!

_OK,pour la délicatesse,on repassera un autre jour_.

-J'ai mal Putain! S'écria-t-elle sans desserrer les dents.

Merde,merde et triple merde! Je vais pas la faire accoucher quand même?

-BOUGEZ VOS GROSSES FESSES NOM DE DIEU!

-OUI MAIS JE FAIS QUOI? MOI? M'écriai-je énervée. Mes fesses n'étaient sans doute pas aussi belles que les siennes mais faut pas abuser non plus!

-Prenez mon...AIE...portable dans mon sac,le numéro de l'hôpital y est!

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit,paniquée et bredouillais un truc incompréhensible à la femme qui avait décroché et qui m'avait demandé de parler avec la jeune femme,de l'occuper et d'essayer de la rassurer.

-Ne vous en faites pas,tout ira bien. Répétai-je tout en lui frottant le dos.

-Non,ca n'ira pas bien,je vais mourir et laisser derrière moi un veuf et deux orphelins! Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

-Mais non voyons!

-Si,quitte à mourir,je voudrais bien connaître ...aah...le nom de la seule personne dans cette ville...de malades qui se soucie d'une...aah...femme enceinte!

-Bella,je m'appelle Bella.

-Oh mon dieu,je vais mourir BECKAAA!

-C'est Bella,Bella!Dis-je,légèrement irritée.

-On...argh...s'en fiche...Betta!

Ok,elle n'allait pas être coopérative.

-S'il vous plait,tenez bon! Suppliai-je.

-Vous...ne pouvez pas comprendre,donc la ferme! J'ai peur! Dit-elle d'une voix geignarde.

J'inspirai fortement pour me calmer et déballais mon sac:

-Vous avez raison,je ne comprends certainement pas comment vous pouvez perdre tout courage de la sorte! Et vos enfants,regardez un peu comme ils sont terrorisés! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vous envier tout à l'heure alors que vous abandonnez à la moindre tache noire qui éclabousse votre vie toute rose et vous savez quoi, c'est vous qui devriez BOUGER VOS FESSES! Merde! Il y en a qui ne voient vraiment pas leur putain de chance! Et c'est pas votre gueule de mannequin qui vous sauvera cette fois!

Ouf! Ça fait du bien! J'avais débité tout cela sans respirer une seule fois mais au moins,cela avait eu le mérite de calmer la furie pleurnicheuse! A vrai dire,j'étais scotchée:comment moi,Isabella Marie Swan, avais-je réussi à mettre autant de jurons dans une phrase sans rougir? En fait,je crois bien que ma timidité était le dernier de dernier de mes soucis en ce moment. La femme s'appliquait à garder un rythme normal de respiration tandis que j'essayais de rassurer les enfants.

-Oh putain,il...aaah...il arrive! Dit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

C'est pile poil à ce moment que l'ambulance arriva et,après quelques minutes d'hésitations,je décidais de les accompagner.

Ils avaient conduit la jeune femme juste à temps en salle d'accouchement et,quinze minutes plus tard,elle était mère d'une petite fille. Ayant aidé la jeune maman,l'infirmière m'autorisa à la voir malgré ma non-appartenance à sa famille. Je frappai timidement à la porte et reçut un « oui » en réponse.

-Hum...heu,salut?

Du coup,je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire. J'étais juste venue pour etre sure que l'accouchement se passerait bien mais après,que devais-je faire? J'étais encore en plein débat mental quand tout à coup j'entendis le rire mélodieux de mon interlocutrice.

-Quoi? Demandai-je.

-Oh,c'est juste amusant de voir deux adultes responsables là,entrain de se regarder sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Dit-elle en souriant.

Je ris à mon tour.

-Tu veux plutôt dire une adulte et une adolescente. Le tutoiement était venu tout seul.

-Non?Répondit-elle sans s'en formaliser.

-Si,j'ai dix sept ans.

-Pourtant...ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure,ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'on entend souvent chez les ados! Tu as d'ailleurs du me trouver égoiste et pleurnicheuse,merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux,j'en aivais besaoin. Non,vraiment,d'ou tiens tu tout ce calme?

Je souris légèrement et lui répondis:

-C'est par ce que j'ai du murir un peu plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu,je vais avoir un bébé.

Elle paraissait surprise.

-Oh. Dit-elle simplement.

-Quoi,c'est tout?

-euh.,oui..j'étais censée dire autre chose?Demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Non,juste qu'être enceinte à mon age est assez mal vu en général.

Elle me fit un sourire tendre puis répliqua:

-Tu sais,chacun sa vie. Et puis,je ne vais tout de même pas de reprocher de donner la vie! Un enfant,c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux au monde,Bella.

-Oh,tu t'en es souvenue,cette fois. Dis-je,hilare.

-Oui et au fait,désolée. C'est juste que j'étais "légèrement" sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

-Légèrement?Je n'aimerais pas te voir énervée alors! Au fait,je ne connais même pas ton nom!

-Je suis Leah Clearwater . Et,pourquoi avais-tu l'air si énervée au Jewells tout à l'heure? Tu pleurais. A moins que ce ne soit pas toi que j'ai vu?Un pli se forma sur son front.

-Heu...oui c'était moi. Disons que j'étais aussi sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Pour mon premier jour à Los-Angelès,on peut dire que j'ai fait fort:je débarque dans une ville inconnue,je me fais voler mon sac avec toutes mes pièces d'identité et mon argent et,pour couronner le tout,je tombe sur une femme enceinte qui,de plus est "légèrement" sur les nerfs!

-Merde.

-Ça,tu peux le dire! Mais bon,la poisse et moi,c'est une grande histoire d'amour!

-Peut-etre mais je te dois vraiment une fière chandelle! Si tu n'étais pas arrivée,dieu seul sait ce que je serais devenue!

-Mais non,tu exagères!

après quelques minutes de silence je dis,hésitante:

- Bon bah,j'y vais alors.

Je commençais tout juste à sortir quand Leah m'interpella:

-Attends!

-Oui? Demandai-je.

-Si je comprends bien tu n'as pas d'argent ni de logement n'est ce pas?

-Euh...oui.

-Dans ce cas,viens vivre chez moi! Me proposa-t-elle.

-Oh non,c'est hors de question! Je ne veux pas déranger!

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez gênant de savoir qu'elle était au courant de mes problèmes financiers!

-Je te promets que tu ne gêneras pas,bien au contraire!

-Non,je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tu sais,je crois que je mourrais de culpabilité si je te laissais traverser cette porte!

-Mais...Tu ne me connais même pas!

Elle rit.

-Désolée de te le dire mais tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à une psychopathe échappée d'un asile! Et puis tu es assez cinglée pour me supporter donc ca va! Alleeez,dis oui! supplia-t-elle avec une petite moue me rappelant étrangement la _sienne_.

Je soupirai puis finis par abdiquer:

-Bon,d'accord, mais si je gêne,n'hésite pas à me le dire!

-Ok! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler,toutes les deux!

Oh oh,ca commence à sentir mauvais!

_**Fin du flash back:**_

Par la suite,j'ai appris que Leah et son mari,Seth,étaient tous deux originaires de Forks, comme moi et nous sommes devenus très complices,si bien que Leah me demanda de choisir de le prénom de leur fille! Et,en hommage à la magnifique peau de Leah,je choisis « Amber » , ambre en anglais et il se trouve que les jeunes parents ont adoré. Peu de temps après,Leah me présenta Kate,une sublime blonde aux yeux bleus qui travaillait comme couturière chez « Bloody heart »,l'une des maisons de créations les plus à la mode du moment et,par je ne sais quel moyens,Victoria,une rousse incendiaire au corps parfait, créatrice de la maison,fut séduite par mes dessins et m'engagea.

Environs deux mois plus tard,Vic',qui était devenue une très bonne amie,me proposa de m'aider à organiser mon propre défilé mais elle s'avéra etre une garce et me vira.

M'accrochant à l'idée d'organisation d'un défilé,je trouvai,après plusieurs semaines de recherches des sponsors et une salle. Bref,il me restait juste quelques dessins à achever car Kate,ne supportant plus les crises de Victoria,démissionna et se proposa comme couturière,chose que j'acceptai volontiers!

C'est seulement après avoir passé tout ce temps sans _lui_ que je me rendis vraiment compte qu'_il_ ne me connaissait pas vraiment,la preuve,il ne savait meme pas que ma grande passion était le dessin.

Non,pour lui j'étais juste la timide Bella qui tombait et rougissait tout le temps,sans loisirs particuliers hormis la lecture et qui acceptait toutes les décisions qu'il prenait,sans jamais broncher.

Mais à présent,j'étais déterminée à changer,ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faire honte à mon enfant!


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais avec les révisions,c'était pas vraiment évident.**

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et j'espère aussi que ma fic vous plaira toujours autant!**

**Et puis dans le chapitre précédent,j'ai mis Seth à la place de Sam, désolée pour l'erreur!**

**Alors,au sujet de l'identité du père du bébé de Bella, il va falloir patienter un peu ;p**

**Bisous!**

**Bella POV**

**«**_Depuis maintenant cinq mois,une effervescence totale règne dans l'univers de la mode. _

_Effectivement,tous attendent avec impatience de découvrir l'étendue du talent de la jeune Isabella Smith,débarquée à Los-Angelès il y a de cela huit mois. La jeune femme,âgée d'à peine dix huit ans a décidé de créer,suite à un stage auprès la très respectée Victoria Giani,créatrice de « Bloody heart »,sa propre marque de vêtement, «Carli'ngel » . la demoiselle et Victoria Giani ne se seraient pas quittées en de bons termes,bien que les raisons de cette soudaine mésentente soient inconnues. En fait,pleins de mystères planent au dessus de la jeune styliste,notamment la provenance du mot « Carli'ngel » et l'identité du père de son enfant. Pleins de difficultés se dresseront devant la jeune femme qui a déclaré durant une interview considérer tout cela comme un challenge que nous espérons la voir réussir._

_Je vous donne rendez-vous le samedi 14 avril,dans la grande salle de l'hôtel Diamonds pour assister au défilé de l'année._

_Bien à vous,__**EN**__ qui aura bientôt réponses à tous les mystère qui entourent Isabella Smith! _»

je refermai mon magazine et soupirai. Cette femme était bien la personne la plus mal placée pour me qualifier de mystérieuse. Pour cause,on savait juste d'elle que c'était une femme et qu'elle était toujours au courant de tout. En entrant dans ce monde,je savais parfaitement bien que je serais exposée aux médias mais là,j'étais constamment épiée. J'ai froid dans le dos rien qu'en imaginant ce que ce sera après le défilé. Peut-être aurais je du attendre d'être plus âgée finalement? Au moins je n'aurais pas été harcelée de la sorte.

Après avoir passé toute la nuit à améliorer mes dessin et avec le défilé qui allait avoir lieu dans deux jours, j'étais exténuée,si bien que j'oubliais le moment le plus dangereux de la soirée:mon entrée sur scène. Depuis mon arrivée ici,j'ai senti peu à peu l'assurance monter en moi mais cela ne m'épargnait malheureusement pas la maladresse. De ce fait,j'avais peur de m'étaler comme une crêpe devant des milliers d'inconnus.

Sortant de mes pensée,j'enfilai mes bonnes vieilles baskets puis descendis au salon ou Kate m'attendait. Lorsqu'elle me vit,ses magnifiques yeux bleu océan se plissèrent,comme _elle_ le faisait parfois. Sauf que Kate,elle,ne le faisait pas par méchanceté. Mon amie soupira puis dit:

-Bella,peux tu me dire ce que c'est que ces baskets?

-Alleeez Katy,juste pour aujourd'hui! Il faut bien que je profite de mes dernières heures en tant que femme libre non?

J'avais pris un ton ridiculement théâtral qui fit sourire mon amie qui ne tarda malheureusement pas à retrouver son sérieux.

-Bell's,c'est vraiment la dernière fois! Tu n'es plus n'importe qui et tu sais mieux que quiconque que touts tes faits et gestes sont épiés,tu ne dois donc pas leur laisser la moindre occasion de nuire à ton image! tu es privée de chaussures plates et hideuses à partir de demain!

-Pfff! Comme si mon humiliation d'après demain n'était pas suffisante! Grommelai-je.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bella,tu ne sais même pas si tu vas tomber! Et puis tu es beaucoup moins maladroite qu'avant!

-Oui,mais même la chance a ses limites! La preuve,j'embrasse le sol au moins trois fois par jours!

-Tu inclues bien des chaussures à talons dans tes créations non?

-Oui mais là c'est différent!

-Tu es vraiment...

-STOP!

Leah venait de faire son entrée.

-Vous allez être de gentilles filles et ramener vos fesses dans la voiture! C'est clair?

Elle venait de nous parler comme elle le ferait sans doute avec Luke ou Laurie mais nous ne pûmes qu'accepter:une Leah en colère,c'est loin d'être joli.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? J'ai entendu des cris.

Sam,qui faisait tranquillement la sieste avec les enfants avait parlé tout en se frottant les yeux.

-Rien mon amour,nous allions justement y aller,n'est ce pas,les filles? Avait elle ajouté tout en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

-Ouais,ouais. Répondit nonchalamment Kate.

Nous nous mimes ensuite en route,direction l'hôtel Diamonds!

A notre arrivée,nous nous dirigeâmes tout droit vers les coulisses de la salle. J'inspectais minutieusement les vêtements et à part un nœud à rajouter,tout était parfait.

-Alors,chef,satisfaite? Me demanda Kate.

-Très! Tu es vraiment un génie,Kate! Répliquai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais,je sais! dit elle en rejettant ses chveux en arrière.

-Et modeste en plus! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peu de temps après,les mannequins,arrivèrent et les derniers essayages furent effectués.

Pour un premier défilé,je n'aurais vraiment pas pu rêver mieux! A mon arrivée ici,je n'avais pas pensé à un seul instant que mon rêve refoulé se réaliserait. Si j'étais restée à Forks,j'aurais surement suivi des études littéraires mais quand je vois ma vie,maintenant, je me dis que cela aurait été du gâchis. En quelques mois,j'ai rencontré des personnes merveilleuses et j'ai appris à regarder les gens droit dans les yeux pour exprimer mes volontés. Je me passai la main sur le ventre et me dis que dans un mois et quelques semaines je serais maman. Cela m'effrayait grandement,car oui,j'avais peur d'être une mauvaise mère,de ne pas comprendre mon enfant.

A certains moments,j'étais toujours trop timide pour exprimer le fond de ma pensée et j'aurais tellement aimé que Renée puisse me comprendre et le faire pour moi,comme Mme. Weber le faisait avec Angela. Ils pensaient tous que j'étais heureuse d'être si timide et empotée,si seulement ils savaient!

En plus de ne pas m'avoir comprise,ils ont rejeté mon bébé et répandu des rumeurs à mon sujet. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à Renée et Charlie,car ils ont préféré _leur _argent à mon bonheur. Je trouve juste dommage de ne pas pouvoir partager ma joie avec ma famille. Si seulement tout avait été différent!

-Bella! Que t'arrive-t-il? Demanda Leah,soucieuse.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais.

-Je...Ce n'est rien.

-Idiote! Quand retiendras-tu enfin que nous sommes tes amis,que nous sommes là pour t'encourager mais aussi t'épauler lorsque tu as envie de pleurer?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix très douce et m'avais prise dans ses bras. Je me lâchai et pleurai de tout mon saoul sur son épaule.

-Je...je me dis...que c'est dommage...qu'ils ne puissent pas partager ma joie! Dis je d'une voix entrecoupée.

Leah n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée de me tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée puis elle me tendit un mouchoir.

-Ca va mieux?

-Oui,beaucoup mieux,merci. Souris-je.

-Comme je te l'ai dis les amis servent à ca donc il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle! Dit Kate qui venait d'apparaitre. Et si je te vois encore une fois entrain de pleurer dans un coin,je te botte les fesses!

Nous rigolâmes toutes les trois puis,après m'être nettoyé le visage,je rejoignis les filles pour une sortie cinéma.

Après s'être chamaillées dix bonnes minutes,notre choix retomba finalement sur « Paul »,un film qui raconte les aventures d'un extraterrestre particulièrement grossier. J'étais sure que nous allions détester ce film mais bon,elle ne m'écoutent jamais de toute facon.

-Bonjour,nous voudrions trois tickets,s'il vous plait. Dit Leah

-Non,il nous en faut trois et demi! Dit Kate. Pour le bébé! Rajouta-t-elle devant mon regard interrogatif.

-Ha Ha Ha,très drole! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

nous allames ensuite acheter du pop-corn et là,je vis Kate fixer avec insistance un point derrière moi et en me retournant...je vis un homme qui,je dois l'avouer était très beau.

-Wouah,la bombe! S'écria Leah.

Et elle n'avait pas tord:beaux yeux bleus,cheveux châtains clair,corps de rêve,donc tout pour plaire,je suppose à en juger par la réaction de mes amies.

-Pas touche Leah,t'es mariée! Dit Kate en souriant triomphalement.

-Et toi,t'as pas oublié Garett,j'espère? Dit Leah,satisfaite de la mine boudeuse de Kate.

-Mais il reste toujours quelqu'un...

Non,elles ne voulaient pas REELLEMENT que je fasse ca,hein?

-Oh non! N'y pensez même pas! Fis je catégorique.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Leah.

-D'abord cela ne se fait pas et puis je ne crois pas que le ventre arrondi soit vraiment à la mode pour draguer!

-Bella,ressaisis-toi, voyons! Ce n'est pas par ce que ce mec est un con qu'ils le sont tous! Rassure-moi,tu ne comptes pas devenir none à la fin de ta carrière? Dit Leah qui ne plaisantait plus.

-Et si tu ne le fais pas,je me chargerai personnellement de te trouver quelqun! Dit Kate avec un sourire sadique pendant que je la regardais,apeurée.

La dernière fois qu'elle m'a présentée quelqun,Mike Newton,c'était un fils à papa capricieux et narcissique qui parle de lui à la troisième personne,exemple: "Mike veut du poisson!". Bref,il s'est retrouvé avec toute l'eau de l'aquarium dessus car il n'arrivait pas à garder ses mains dans ses poches. En tout cas,il était tenace ca il m'a hacelé un mois entier!

Sachant que Kate ne lâcherait pas le morceau,je soupirai puis acceptai.

Là,je jetai un coup d'oeil à la "victime" de la folie de mes amies et une idée diabolique me traversa l'esprit.

Ça pourrait être amusant,en fin de compte...


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Me revoilà après après une loooooongue semaine semaine d'absence!**

**Alors pour les reviews(qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé,d'ailleurs):**

**Grazie: Merci beaucoup pour ta review,Bises!**

**Fifer:j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

**Hatsuline: lol comme tu t'en doutes,les réponses seront pour plus tard :p **

**Xenarielle93:Contente que ca te plaise toujours et merci d'avoir continué à lire ma fic!**

**Alors,merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à tous ceux que j'ai cité(ou pas),ca me fait supeeer plaisir,Grosses bises!**

**BELLA POV **

-Mon dieu! Il est encore plus beau que l'autre! S'exclama Kate.

-j'avoue... Dit Leah avec un regard appréciateur.

Si je doutais de la beauté du premier(le pion qui entre en scène pour mon plan diabolique),le second,lui,était tout à fait mon style:grand,musculature fine mais abondante,beaux yeux noirs et cheveux de la même couleur.

-En plus ca tombe bien,ma petite Bell's,tu adoooooores les beaux ténébreux.

-T'as raison,ca tombe super bien! Dis-je limite entrain de baver.

Mes deux amies me regardèrent comme si j'avais la peau rose bonbon.

-Eh bien! On dirait que quelqu'un a retiré le balai qui était coincé dans son cul! Dit Kate qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Nooooon! Cette bimbo blonde a réussi à dévergonder mon innocente et pure petite Bella! Dit Leah d'un air fataliste.

-Pure? Mon œil ouais...

-Non,tu n'insinues tout de même pas qu'elle a déjà fait _ca_ ou _ca_ ou encore _ca..._ Dit Leah en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air faussement pensif.

-Bah oui,son gosse ne sort pas des choux! Dit Kate,comme pour dire « c'est évident ».

-Ouuuuh,la coquine! Dit Leah d'un air complice.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. C'est fou ce qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un quand elle fait ca!

-Vous rigolerez moins tout à l'heure! Marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers mes « proies ».

Bella Swa...Smith a décidé de s'affirmer donc les filles,gare à vos fesses car vous en ferez les frais!

…**...POV**

Depuis tout à l'heure,je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Je suis comme hypnotisé par elle. Ses moindre gestes,ses tics,ses petites manies...Tout chez elle paraît gracieux et innocent.

Trois mois qu'elle est arrivée ici,à Los-Angelès et depuis deux mois et trois semaines je la suis comme son ombre,espérant avoir réponse à mes questions. L'ennui,c'est que même dans son sommeil elle ne lâcherait jamais la moindre information...

Elle embellit chaque seconde d'avantage. Je sais tout d'elle mais elle ne sait même pas que j'existe...

Enfin,si mais elle ne connait pas le "vrai moi".

Elle a tellement de talent! Je ne sais pas quel est le connard qui cause son chagrin mais une chose est sure,il a laissé filer la perle rare!

Tiens! Du nouveau:ses amies s'amusent(comme d'habitude) à ses dépens et elle fixe deux jeunes hommes d'un air calculateur...

Ai-je enfin trouvé mon scoop?

**JEUNE HOMME NUMERO 1 POV**

Ces filles sont vraiment magnifiques et...(regarde autour de lui) tous les mecs semblent de mon avis.

D'abord,il y a la métisse aux yeux gris et à la silhouette aussi élancée que celle d'un mannequin. Sa longue chevelure noire était attachée en une queue de cheval bouclée et elle riait avec la blonde au dégradé long et parfait,très fine,aux yeux bleus ensorcelants. Elle était habillée impeccablement et joliment de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas vraiment le stéréotype de la blonde parfaite sous tous les angles mais elle s'attirait néanmoins beaucoup de regards admiratifs. enfin, il y avait une fille à la longue chevelure brune aux reflets roux, aux yeux marron,et à la peau laiteuse qui semblait bouder. Elle était petite,mince,à la plastique quasiment parfaite. Tout cela ajouté aux courbes de sa prochaine maternité la rendait incroyablement belle.

-Hey! Demétri!

C'est donc mon frère qui me sortit de ma contemplation. Le pauvre...son air tout essoufflé criait « invasion de groupies ». En tout cas,bravo à elles:elles ont réussi à faire courir le froid,ténébreux et " foutrement sexy " (d'après elles) Alec Volturi.

-Ça va p'tit frère?

-M'ouais. Dit-il en reprenant son sang froid.

-L'homme froid le retour! Dis-je en plaisantant.

-Haha, très drôle. Bon,qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont tous à regarder vers le distributeurs de boissons?

Demanda-t-il en remarquant quelques regards tournés vers cet endroit.

-Regardes par toi même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit en question.

-Ah. Je vois. Dit il après avoir remis ses lunettes de soleil sous mon regard consterné.

-Bon,t'attends quoi? Que les billets viennent vers nous comme par magie? S'impatienta-t-il.

Mon frère était vraiment incroyable. Comment rester de glace devant de telles déesses? Il était définitivement vacciné contre les femmes.

Je soupirai donc et nous allions,comme prévu,acheter nos billets.

**ALEC POV**

Malgré tous mes efforts,je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil discrets aux trois jeunes femmes mais celle qui attira le plus mon attention demeura la brune. Son air boudeur et les petites rougeurs sur ses joues la faisaient ressembler à un petite fille. Il n'y avait pas à dire,elle était sublime. Mais je la voyais déjà dans les bras d'un autre homme qui caressait son ventre arrondi tout en murmurant des paroles plus niaises les unes que les autres. Ces choses là n'étaient pas faites pour moi. J'étais encore dans mes sombres pensées lorsque je sentis mon imbécile de frère me donner un coup dans les cotes.

-Tu veux quoi,encore? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

-Regarde!

Et là je la vis avancer gracieusement (_N/A:assez étonnant venant de Bella_) vers nous.

Merde! C'est au moment ou j'en ai le plus besoin que mon sang froid disparaît!

Elle avança donc et se plaça juste en face de nous.

-Bonjour. Euh...je me demandais juste si vous pouviez me rendre un petit service à la fin de votre séance.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en sortant le regard le plus adorable(mais Ça,je ne l'avouerai jamais) que j'aie jamais vu. Voyant que mon frère avait buggé, je répondis à sa place,toujours avec un calme olympien:

-Dites toujours.

Et là,elle demanda la chose la plus bizarre,la plus choquante et la plus folle que l'on puisse demander à quelqu'un:

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de violer mes amies?


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou! Me revoilà!**

**Alors pour les (trèèès nombreuses) reviews:**

**Anne-Charlotte:Je sais très bien que le viol n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère et désolée si son « évocation » t'a blessée . Je ne pense pas que l'« évoquer » soit vraiment grave mais bon,chacun son avis! Espérant que la suite te plaira...**

**Galdswinthe:Rassure toi je ne t'en veux pas du tout sinon,contente que Ça te plaise! Et pour le malentendu Sam/Seth, c'est marqué tout en haut du chapitre 3,le vrai prénom c'est Sam.**

**Désolée pour l'erreur et merci pour ta review!**

**M en M: pour l'apparition d'Edward,il va falloir attendre un peu ;p, Bisous!**

**MrsShaly:Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews!**

**Xenarielle93: lol effectivement j'ai beaucoup insisté sur le fait que les garcons trouvent Bella magnifique,essentiellement par ce qu'elle se trouve elle même ordinaire. Comme d'habitude,ta review m'a fait très plaisir bisous !**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent de lire ma fic et qui laissent des reviews (j'aurais adoré mais je ne peux malheureusement pas tous vous citer)!**

**lol rassurez vous Bella a encore toute sa tête,c'est juste que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire Ça ;p(ooouh la vilaine)**

**BELLA POV**

Je regardais les garçons,littéralement morte de rire et me tenant les cotes.

-Non...mais...vous êtes sérieux vous? Demandai-je avant de repartir dans mon fou rire incontrôlé.

Ces deux idiots avaient vraiment cru que je leur demandai de violer Kate et Leah! Voyant Alec,le ténébreux de loin,je pensais plutôt qu'il resterait de glace quoique je dise,c'est pourquoi à la vue de leurs yeux ronds comme des soucoupes,j'ai été prise d'une crise de fou rire. Puis une fois la situation éclaircie et les présentations faites,j'ai entamé un second round de rires,sous les regards boudeurs de mes deux nouveaux amis.

-Ça va! Et puis,c'est pas étonnant que nous nous soyons trompés vu la manière dont tu l'as dit! Dit Démétri pendant qu'Alec hochait la tête.

Je leur tirai la langue puis ils se mirent à leur tour à rire(quelques tressautements d'épaules pour Alec) devant tant de puérilité.

-Bon,quel film allez vous voir? Demandai-je après avoir repris mon sérieux.

Alec indiqua d'un signe de tête l'affiche de " Paul ".

-Dis,ca te gênerait de parler? Demandai-je agacée.

-Ouais. Dit-il en desserrant à peine les dents.

Ok,il n'allait pas être coopératif.

-Bon,ca tombe bien c'est justement ce film pourri que nous allions voir! Changement de programme,je m'assois avec vous!

-Ah bon? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que tu pouvais. Dit froidement Alec.

-Bravo Alec! Je crois que tu viens de dire ta phrase la plus longue de l'année! Dis-je sarcastiquement à l'intéressé qui avait daigné retirer ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux m'incendier du regard.

-Et je ne vous oblige pas à m'aider. Si vous me le demandez je m'en irai. Terminai-je.

Alec soupira sous le regard amusé de son frère

-Allons-y.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tiens tu tant que Ça à faire cette blague à tes amies? Demanda Démétri.

-Pour qu'elles arrêtent de se prendre pour " e-darling ". Expliquai-je en grimacant au souvenir des nombreux rendez-vous qu'elles m'ont organisé.

-Je devrais peut-être faire la même chose... dit Alec en fixant son frère avec un sourire narquois mais à peine croisa-t-il mon regard qu'il remit son masque de froideur.

Cela me plaisait beaucoup de voir qu'il commençait petit à petit à se détendre car j'étais sure que nous pouvions bien nous entendre. D'un coté,je le comprenais car moi aussi à mon arrivée ici je ne voulais nouer de liens avec personne,de peur d'être à nouveau déçue mais à présent,je sais qu'il faut que je profite de la vie et de ma jeunesse. La petite et timide Bella restera dans un placard!

Nous nous dirigions don,bras dessus bras dessous (malgré les protestations d'Alec) vers notre salle. En passant,je vis mes deux amies qui me firent un signe pour Leah et un sourire ultra-bright pour Kate. Je leur fis un clin d'œil et pénétrai dans la salle avec les garçons.

Le film(d'un ennui mortel) débuta et,assise entre Démétri et Alec,je m'amusais à piquer le pop-corn de celui-ci. Sinon,rien de particulier ne se produisit. A la fin de la séance,je m'approchai furtivement des garçons puis chuchotai:

-Maintenant.

Puis je m'éclipsai discrètement avec avec Alec,laissant Démétri gérer la " chose ".

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi la victime,j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter!

**ALEC POV**

Je crois bien que je me retrouve dans la pire galère de ma vie,coincé avec cette fille qui,au premier aorda pourtant l'air posée et réfléchie. D'un autre coté,je sais à présent qu'elle est célibataire puisqu'elle reproche justement à ses amies de vouloir la caser à tout prix mais bon,c'est sa vie après tout. Je ne comprenais pas mon frère:une fille dont on connait juste le nom qui débarque avec l'intention de faire une blague plus que douteuse à ses amies et lui il trouve Ça normal! lorsque Dem' a tenté de lui expliquer que c'était cruel de faire une telle plaisanterie,elle a simplement rétorqué:« ces deux démones ont déjà fait pire figure toi! Et puis,pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi la victime! ».

Complètement fêlée cette fille.

-Bon,monsieur l'iceberg veut il bien se donner la peine de me suivre?

C'est la voix légèrement agacée de la « fêlée » qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je la regardai, impassible puis elle partit sans moi,exaspérée par ma réaction,ou plutôt mon manque de réaction.

Je me prête à son stupide jeu mais faut pas trop en demander non plus! Après un petit moment de réflexion,je la suivis à l'arrière du cinéma et nous nous installâmes derrière un mur pour être,selon la fêlée « aux premières loges du spectacle ». Elle sortit une caméra de son sac et, barre chocolatée en main(qu'est ce que je vous disais,complètement fêlée),elle se mit à sourire diaboliquement.

-Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler! Dit elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

C'est pas pour dire,mais cette fille est vraiment flippante. J'entendis des bruits de talons et elle chuchota presque aussitôt:

-Si tu fais le moindre bruit,je te trucide,te découpe en morceaux,te fais cuire,te recouvre de ketchup et distribue le tout entre les chats de ma voisine!

Brrr...elle fait fait définitivement froid dans le dos. Mais elle me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un...

**LEAH POV**

-Kate,ne devrions nous pas attendre Bella? Demandais-je,anxieuse, à la sortie du cinéma.

-Mais non! Et puis,elle semblait en excellente compagnie! Me répondit mon amie avec un sourire coquin.

Si je n'étais pas la "complice" de Kate,j'aurais plaint Bella car cette histoire,elle en entendrait parler pendant de longues, mais loooooooogues années (nous nous en chargerons personnellement)!

-Et puis,il faut bien que la pauvre chérie tente de nouvelles expériences! Je parie qu'elle n'a jamais fait le mur plus d'une vingtaine de fois(_N/A:la pauvre,si seulement elle savait que Bella n'a JAMAIS fait le mur_)! S'exclama Kate,compatissante et horrifiée.

-Non,Bella est gentille,sage et tout le tralala mais faut pas abuser non plus!

-Mouais,tu as sans doute raison!

Pour Kate qui a essayé de faire le mur pour la première fois à cinq ans (si si,j'vous jure!) et moi qui le faisais disons...un jour sur deux,se dire que Bella ne l'avait fait qu'une toute petite vingtaine de fois était carrément impensable! Au moins,l'une de nous deux a fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait(faut dire que mes parents étaient coriaces),partir: Kate faisait tellement chier ses parents qu'ils l'ont envoyée sur une de leurs iles en plein milieu de l'océan atlantique avec une domestique. Avant,ils ont essayé l'internat d'où elle a été renvoyée car elle nuisait à la réputation de l'établissement et à celle de sa famille puis le couvent,plus strict,qui l'a expulsé sans aucun remord,soit dit en passant,après qu'elle ait traumatisé (je suis sure que vous ne voulez pas savoir comment) à vie la mère supérieure qui vit heureuse dans un hôpital psychiatrique!

nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le parking dans un silence compensé uniquement par le bruit de nos chaussures à talons. Vraiment,quelle idée d'avoir garé la voiture aussi loin!

J'étais encore entrain de pester intérieurement contre moi même lorsque Kate m'attrapa subitement le bras. Je haussais un sourcil en me tournant vers elle.

-Attends... Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit étrange?

-Non,pourquoi?

-Pourtant...je suis sure d'avoir entendu quelque chose! Insista-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

-Kate,c'était surement ton ima...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'un rire me parvint et j'aperçus une silhouette sombre qui se rapprochait de nous.

-On a perdu quelque chose,belles demoiselles ?

L'homme était désormais en face de nous.

-Kate...Allons nous en. Chuchotai-je à la concernée.

-Mais non! C'est l'un des deux canons avec qui Bella s'est éclipsée! S'écria subitement Kate.

A l'évocation de notre amie,l'homme parut se souvenir de quelque chose de plaisant et un étrange sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. A cet instant précis,il ressemblait aux psychopathes que l'on voyait souvent dans les films? Tout à coup,une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Avons nous vraiment eu raison d'encourager Bella à parler à ces types?

-Oh...Bella... Je crois que c'était l'un de nos meilleurs casses-croutes! Elle était un peu moins docile que les autres,mais j'aime Ça! Dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Une lueur folle apparut dans ses yeux. J'étais terrorisée et,à en juger par l'état de mon amie,je n'étais pas la seule.

-Le plus désagréable a été de se débarrasser du corps,mais Alec est tellement efficace pour ce genre de choses!

Non! Pitié,pas Bella! Pas à un mois de son arrivée au terme de sa grossesse. J'étais triste,apeurée et remplie de remords pendant que Kate me broyait les os de la main.

-Lai...laissez nous partir! Dis je d'une voix à peine audible.

-Sans que nous nous soyons un peu amusés? Vous n'y pensez pas,tout de même! S'exclama-t-il faussement attristé.

-Vous verrez,nous nous amuserons bien tous les quatre! En plus,j'aime bien la blonde là...Allez,viens par ici ma belle!

Il saisit fermement le poignet de Kate qui se débattait sous le regard amusé de notre agresseur.

-Lâchez là! Crachais-je en lui saisissant le bras.

-Oh,mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse, la tigresse! Grrr! Ne t'inquiète pas,toi aussi je t'aime!

Il m'emprisonna moi aussi.

-Je regrette tellement...Si j'avais su,je ne t'aurais pas obligée à parler à un parfait inconnu Bella. Me pardonneras tu un jour? Si seulement tu pouvais revivre à nouveau...Supplia Kate en regardant le ciel.

-Vous ne le feriez plus?

-Plus jamais!

Nous avions parlé en même temps.

-Et même que la laisserais porter ses horribles baskets! Rajouta mon amie.

-Hey! Attendez une minute...c'était quoi Ça? Dis je soudainement .

-Oui,c'était quoi, Ça? Demanda Kate à son tour.

L'agresseur nous lâcha et des gloussement,puis des rires se firent entendre. Et là...contre toute attente,Bella surgit d'un coin,accompagné du complice(enfin,je ne suis plus sure) de l'homme,armée d'une barre chocolatée et pliée de rire. Attendez...Ne me dites pas que...

-Idiote! Tu nous a fait peur! C'était Kate qui venait de se jeter dans les bras de Bella.

Je m'approchai d'elle à mon tour puis,après lui avoir fait un énorme câlin et sermonnée comme je l'aurais fait avec Luke ou Laurie,je la laissai nous présenter ses coéquipiers:Alec et Démétri Volturi.

-N'empêche que c'était pas du jeu! Le rôle de l'agresseur était trop bien interprété! Bouda Kate sous nos regards moqueurs à Bella,Démétri et moi (le visage d'Alec était figé-et beau-comme celui d'une statue).

-Eh ouais,une chance d'avoir eu un acteur professionnel sous la main! Nanananère je vous ai battues,tralalalalèèèère! Chantonna puérilement Bella en nous tournant autour et en applaudissant.

-T'inquiète,la prochaine fois on verra qui rira le dernier!

-Oui! Et pour te punir de ne pas être restée à ta place,je brulerai tes baskets,na! Décréta Kate tout aussi puérilement devant une Bella déçue que sa blague n'ait finalement servi à rien.

-Sa place? Demanda Démétri.

-Yep! S'exclama Kate.

-En fait,chez nous, tout le monde a sa place et doit y rester. Kate,le démon,est chargé de torturer Bella avec séances de shopping et rendez-vous foireux; moi,le cerveau,je suis chargée de trouver des blagues insupportables,assistée par ma coéquipière et Bella ben...C'est la victime! Terminai-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

-OK,donc finalement,elle n'exagérait pas. Constata Alec avec une drôle de grimace qui provoqua l'hilarité de tous.

-Bon,c'est pas tout Ça mais il faudrait peut-être penser à se reposer,miss! Après demain demain c'est le défilé et te connaissant,tu ne pourras sans doute pas dormir demain soi (grimace de Bella)! Allez! Hop hop hop,on embarque! Ordonna Kate.

-Mais oui! C'est toi,Isabella Smith,voilà pourquoi tu me semblais familière! S'exclama pour la première fois Alec.

-Tu veux dire que c'est d'elle dont parle tout le temps Jane? Demanda Démétri.

Alec hocha la tête.

-C'est vraiment toi? S'assura Démétri.

-Oui,c'est moi...même si je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre... Dit Bella,perdue.

-Waouh! Si elle savait que nous avons rencontré son « modèle » en personne!

-Elle nous tuerait en se disant qu'elle aurait pu être à notre place. Expliqua calmement Alec pour calmer son frère.

-quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'éclairer sur la situation? Demandai-je,agacée.

-Il se trouve que notre sœur,Jane considère Bella comme son modèle. Selon elle tu es,je cite:" la nouvelle étoile de la mode malgré ton jeune age. Tu es terriblement photogénique et,en tant que princesse du glamour,des strass et des paillettes,assister à ton premier défilé est un MUST pour elle ". Imita Démétri.

Dire que Bella était impressionnée serait un euphémisme.

-Waouh! Ton défilé n'a même pas encore eu lieu et tu es déjà célèbre! Plaisanta Kate.

-Quoi qu'il en soit,ses amies et elle nous ont ont cassé les oreilles jour et nuit avec ce défilé. Quand je pense qu'elle a envahi MA chambre de magazines et qu'elle voulait nous obliger à y aller avec elle! Tout Ça pour apprendre que toutes les places sont déjà prises. Dit sombrement Alec.

-Mince,alors! Je vois que ce défilé ne vous intéresse pas vraiment! Moi qui voulais justement vous offrir des billets! Que vais je bien pouvoir vous donner en guise de remerciements? Dit Bella en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Non,ce n'est pas la peine,tu sais!

-J'insiste! Après tout,j'ai abusé de votre temps!

-Dans ce cas,les billets feront l'affaire. Dit Alec contre toute attente.

-T'es sur?

Il soupira.

-Ok,ok,pas la peine de s'énerver! Dit Bella en sortant trois enveloppes roses pale ornées chacune d'une étoile recouverte de paillettes dorées.

-Et voici un troisième ticket pour votre sœur! Dit Bella en leur tendant les enveloppes.

-Merci! S'exclama Démétri tandis qu'Alec se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

-Ce sont des tickets qui vous donneront accès aux coulisses. Les étoiles certifient que vous connaissez la styliste et vous donnent accès aux meilleures places de la salle. Expliquai-je.

-J'ai une idée! Pourquoi ne nous rendrions nous pas ensemble au défilé? Moi j'y vais avec Bella; Leah,Sam et les enfants monteront dans la seconde limousine et vous deux vous nous rejoindrez plus tard pendant que jane montera dans la notre,je suis sure que Ça lui plairait! S'extasia Kate.

-Mais oui! M'exclamai-je également.

-Oui,c'est pas mal,comme idée. Concéda Alec.

-Alors marché conclu!

-Je vous appellerai demain pour vous donner le planning,ciao! S'écria Kate en nous tirant Bella et moi par les bras,devant les visages hilares des garçons (Alec y compris).

Ce défilé promettait vraiment d'être intéressant.

Mais quelque chose me dit que la présence de nos nouveaux amis ne sera pas la seule surprise de l'évènement...

* * *

**Coucou! Alors c'est juste pour vous proposer un jeu :je vous pose deux questions et si trois personnes trouvent les deux réponses,je posterai le prochain chapitre(déjà prêt) en avance!**

**A qui appartient le POV anonyme du précédent chapitre?**

**Qu'arrivera-t-il lors du défilé?**

**Kiss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mon ordi était chez le réparateur qui a malheureusement du supprimer tous les fichiers qu'il contenait, du coup, j'ai du réécrire le chapitre.**

**Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'en ai fait un assez long ! **

**Bises !**

**BELLA POV :**

-Bella ! Arrête un peu de bouger tu veux ?

-Ca va !

Depuis maintenant une heure, cette cinglée de Kate faisait de je-ne-sais-quoi avec mes cheveux pour le défilé. Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est le jour J et Kate,faute de pouvoir me forcer à mettre la robe de son choix (à cause de mon ventre et rien que pour ça, j'adore déjà cet enfant) a décidé que tout le reste devrait être parfait. Je devais éclipser toutes les autres et m'attirer tous les regards, chose qui était déjà assez pénible pour moi qui suis habituée à me fondre dans le décor. La veille, elle m'avait conduite dans la salle pour les dernières répétitions et, pour la première fois, j'avais réussi à marcher sur des talons aiguille sans causer trop de dégâts.

-J'ai fini !

-Enfin, c'est pas trop top !

-Allez, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça !

-Pas si terrible ? Dois je te rappeler que tu m'as réveillée à cinq heures du matin, qu'il est neuf heures,que je suis enceinte et que je meurs de faim ?

-Hey ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas mangé et je n'en fais pas tout un plat !

-M'ouais. Ronchonnais-je en enfilant un peignoir blanc et en me dirigeant vers la sortie..

-Bella !

Je soupirai.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je suis sure que tu seras magnifique… Dit-elle avec un sourire tendre se rapprochant de celui d'une sœur.

-Merci.

-Du moins, si tu ne fais pas tomber tes bigoudis jusqu'à l'heure d'arrivée du coiffeur ! Termina-t-elle.

Je savais qu'elle dirait un truc du genre.

J'allais directement dans le coté cuisine du salon ou Leah était entrain de déjeuner avec Luke et Laurie tout en lisant son journal. Attendez…son journal ?

-Depuis quand tu lis le journal toi ? Je pensais que tu trouvais les pages affreuses et déprimantes à en pleurer ! Dis-je en me servant un œuf sur le plat.

Leah sursauta brusquement et faillit renverser son café. Elle parut soudain nerveuse.

-Je…euh…vous avez déjà fini ?

-Ouais.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Ben tiens ! Vous…vous été plus rapide que d'habitude !

-J'ai eu de la chance hein ? Mais dis moi, que lisais tu de si intéressant !

-Moi ? Euh…non non, rien !

Elle venait de cacher son exemplaire derrière son dos, chose qui éveilla immédiatement ma curiosité.

-Mais si je l'ai vu ! D'ailleurs, montre moi ce que lis.

J'étais à présent en face d'elle, essayant de découvrir ce qu'elle me cachait. J'agrippai le journal mais elle me l'arracha aussitôt des mains.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle en courant vers les escaliers et c'est là qu'une idée me vint.

-Leah, n'est ce pas toi qui répète sans arrêt à Luke qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers ? Quel mauvais exemple tu donnes !

Comme prévu, elle s'arrêta brusquement et j'en profitai pour courir vers elle et lui arracher l'exemplaire des mains.

-Je t'ai eue ! Bon, qu'est ce que tu essaies de me cacher depuis tout à l'heure… Dis-je en cherchant la fameuse page.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas lire ça, je suis sure que ça ne t'intéressera pas !

Vaine tentative, ma chère. Je feuilletai le journal jusqu'à la page six* et ce que j'y vis me frappa de plein fouet : _il _ était dans une boite de nuit, assis sur un siège criant « VIP », embrassant fougueusement une blonde vêtue d'une robe (très) courte et dorée. Elle étais assise sur ses genoux et agrippai ses cheveux, comme je le faisais.

Sur la seconde image, il se promenait main dans la main avec la même blonde, vêtue d'une robe trapèze blanche.

Sans faire attention à l'incroyable débit d'excuses de Leah, je m'assis et lus :

«

**SEXY CULLEN… PLUS CELIBATAIRE POUR LONGTEMPS ?**

_Edward Cullen, l'un des célibataire les plus prisés et les plus sexy des Etats-Unis, héritier et fils aîné du milliardaire Carlisle Cullen (propriétaire de plus de la moitié des grands hôpitaux New-yorkais et fondateur des laboratoires pharmaceutiques « Cullen ») aurait été aperçu il y a un mois de cela en compagnie d'une mystérieuse inconnue qui s'est avérée être Tanya Denali, jeune mannequin et égérie d'une célèbre marque allemande. La belle est en effet la fille d'Eléazar Denali, PDG de la célèbre compagnie aérienne du même nom et de Carmen Denali, actrice réputée. Le jeune homme aux ensorcelants yeux verts aurait été aperçu de plus en plus souvent en compagnie de la belle blonde._

_Les parents sont riches et s'entendent bien, les enfants sont beaux et s'aiment. Bref, le couple parfait. Mariage en vue ? Affaire à suivre_…

_Bien à vous_, _**EN**_ »

Dire que j'étais choquée serait un euphémisme. Subitement, mon ventre devint douloureux, comme si quelque chose se tordait à l'intérieur et je le tins.

-Bella…ça va ? Leah (que j'avais oubliée), alertée par ma grimace de douleur enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et regarda mon ventre, anxieuse.

-Oui, ça va,c'est passé. Dis-je une fois la douleur passée.

-Tu es sure ?

J'hochai la tête.

-Le petit bout a sans doute senti ma détresse. Supposai-je. Ne t'en fais pas, bébé, maman va bien. Dis-je en m'adressant à mon ange.

-Bella, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais du rapporter ça ici.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, je l'aurai bien appris un jour ou l'autre.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! De toute façon, lui et moi c'est du passé. J'ai tourné une nouvelle page de ma vie et il est hors de question que je le laisse me miner le moral un jour aussi important que celui-ci.

Contre toute attente, Kate déboula à ce moment là et se jeta sur moi tout en s'écriant :

-Mon bébéééééééé je suis si fière de toi !

-Lâches moi, tu m'étouffes ! Parvins-je à dire.

-Oups. Dit-elle en me libérant.

Je repris mon souffle.

-Mais dis moi, depuis quand t'écoutes au portes toi ? Dit Leah.

-En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention. J'étais sur le point d'aller à la villa pour botter le petit derrière de ma sœur, puis lui expliquer que son prince charmant est en fait le pire des salops suite au message qu'elle m'a envoyé et là, j'ai vu Bella lire l'article. J'attendais sa réaction,en fait.

Elle se tourna vers moi et dit :

-Je suis vraiment désolée ma belle.

-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Si, Tanya est ma sœur, après tout. C'était à moi, en tant que grande sœur, de lui indiquer les choses à ne pas faire puisque mes parents étaient trop occupés à la traiter en princesse.

-Hein ?

Devant mon air complètement paumé, les filles se mirent à rire.

-Bell's, ton cas est vraiment grave ! Kate « Denali », « Tanya Denali », ça ne t'a pas un peu tiqué ?

-Ah oui ! M'écriai-je comme une illuminée, faisant redoubler les rires de mes amies.

Waouh ! ça en fait des chose à encaisser en une journée !

-Mais tu sais Kate,tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ta sœur. En plus, Tanya ne peut pas savoir tout ce que son prince charmant,comme tu dis, m'a fait sachant qu'elle ne sait même pas que j'existe. Elle est innocente dans toute cette histoire.

Kate et Leah s'écroulèrent de rire, comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus drôle (ou la plus stupide) au monde.

-Tanya ? Ma sœur, innocente ? Dit Kate entre deux rires.

-Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Rajouta Leah.

-Lis un peu le message qu'elle m'a envoyé et après, tu me diras si tu la trouves toujours innocente.

Kate me tendit son portable et je vis : «_**Alors, grande sœur, il fait quel temps chez les pauvres ? Tu sors toujours avec ton minable petit chéri? Tu pouvais pas tomber plus bas, chérie. Pour moi en tout cas, tout va pour le mieux : je sors avec le richissime Edward Cullen. Ah ! Au fait, tu n'es pas invitée aux fiançailles car tu nous foutrais la honte devant nos invités.**_

_**Et ne te donne pas la peine de répondre car je ne voudrais pas que ma grande sœur chérie meure de faim par ce qu'elle a acheté un peu de crédit. Après tout, l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel ! Ciao, et tu as le bonjour d'Irina ! **_»

-Okay… Dis je très lentement.

Cette fille était une vraie pourriture.

-Mais n'empêche, elle n'est pas coupable du fait qu'E...dward (je m'était promis de ne plus prononcer son nom, même dans mes pensées) est un vrai salop.

Kate éclata d'un rire cynique.

-Parce que tu crois que ça l'aurait empêché de faire ce qu'elle veut ? Ça me fait de la peine de le dire mais cette fille est une…je préfère ne pas le dire.

Mon amie paraissait si triste à cet instant que j'aurais voulu tuer Tanya.

-Mais dis moi,qui est Irina ?

-Oh…elle ? C'est la plus jeune de mes sœurs. Elle n'a que huit ans mais c'est un Tanya miniature

-Oh.

J'étais mal à l'aise.

-Salut les filles !

C'était Sam qui venait d'arriver, vêtu d'un pantalon noir,d'une chemise vert foncé laissant deviner une imposante musculature et d'une cravate noire pour l'effet élégance. Ses cheveux noirs, courts formaient des pics lui donnant un petit air rebel. Il était vraiment classe.

Leah, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

-Tu es vraiment beau, amour. Lui dit elle tout doucement.

-Bon, je voudrais pas vous interrompre mais dis moi, pourquoi t'es déjà habillé, toi ?

Besoin de quelqu'un pour briser vos moments romantiques ? Super Kate à la rescousse !

-Déjà ? Il est onze heures et nous devons y être à quatorze heures !

-Mon dieu, tu as raison ! S'écria Kate.

-Euh…on a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous. Ils me fusillèrent tous les trois du regard.

Non ? Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Sam était l'un des rares hommes qui étaient obsédés par leur apparence sans pour autant être gays. D'ailleurs, Kate et Leah adoraient cet aspect de sa personnalité.

-Bon ,Leah, occupe toi d'abord des enfants et de toi même puisque vous y allez les premiers. Bella et moi nous vous rejoindrons devant le restaurant situé une rue avant l'hôtel car il est hors de question que cette demoiselle aille à son défilé sans être parfaite(soupir de ma part). En plus,nous devons attendre Jane ! Allez, go, go, go !

Kate était vraiment déchaînée. Ainsi,une fois que Leah,Sam et les enfant partirent,Nous montâmes à l'étage.

-Bon, une chance que je t'ai déjà fait prendre un bain ! Installe toi et ferme les yeux, tu dois avoir une peau parfaite d'ici l'arrivée de l'esthéticienne,de la maquilleuse et du coiffeur.

Je troquai mon peignoir contre une serviette, m'installai et me relaxai tandis que Kate appliquait une étrange pâte sur mon visage.

-Je vais me préparer. Entre temps, repose toi un peu.

J'entendis Kate se rendre dans la salle de bain qui n'était pas occupée par Leah et les enfants puis m'endormis presque immédiatement : trop de stress la veille et un réveil beaucoup trop brusque. C'est une nouvelle douleur au ventre qui me réveilla mais qui passa presque aussitôt que la première.

-La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?

Je tournai la tête et vis Leah telle une apparition : Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bustier en soie vert émeraude, au décolleté osé mais pas vulgaire, ornée d'une fleur couleur argent située en dessous de la poitrine et à partir de laquelle elle s'évasais jusqu'aux pieds. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et retenus sur une de ses épaules. Pour compléter le tout,une paire d'escarpins ouverts argentés,de longues boucles d'oreilles en or blanc et une pochette recouverte de paillettes de la même couleur que les autres accessoires ! J'avais volontairement accordé sa robe à la chemise de Sam.

-Leah, tu es magnifique !

-Merci, mais c'est à toi que revient le mérite d'avoir créé la robe et pour la coiffure, c'est Jim qu'il faut féliciter. Dit-elle en souriant.

-N'empêche que ce ne serait pas pareil si tu n'étais pas aussi belle.

-Merci ! Bon bah, c'était juste pour te souhaiter bonne chance et te montrer les enfants !

Presque aussitôt, Luke apparut,vêtu de la tenue de son père en miniature si on omet le fait que sa chemise était blanche et que sa cravate était recouverte de rayures noires et vertes. Laurie apparut derrière lui vêtue d'un haut en soie vert émeraude à fines bretelles dont l'une ornée d'une rose blanche et d'une jupe blanche bouffante. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et ornés d'un énorme nœud blanc accordé à ses ballerines. Elle tenait difficilement dans ses bras la petite Amber qui gazouillait joyeusement dans sa petite robe vert clair aux bretelles ornées chacune d'un ruban blanc de la même couleur que le serre-tête qui retenait ses cheveux courts et frisés. Ils avaient l'air de trois petits anges. Et après, on s'étonne du fait que je ne peux rien leur refuser !

-Vous etes adorables mes chéris ! Câlin ? Dis-je en ouvrant grand les bras.

-Beurg ! T'as un truc vert sur le visage ! S'écria Luke.

Touché.

-Si c'est ça je boude ! Dis en croisant les bras.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis s'en allèrent. C'est ce moment que choisit Kate,plus belle que jamais pour arriver. Elle portait un corset en soie rouge sang ainsi qu'une longue jupe bouffante blanche permettant juste d'apercevoir le bout de ses orteils à travers ses escarpins rouges ouverts. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et bouclés. Autour de son cou, siégeait un fin collier en or blanc orné d'une fleur en rubis. Tout cela ajouté à de petites boucles d'oreilles également en rubis et à ses lèvres d'un rouge sanglant la rendait diaboliquement belle.

-Waouh. Soufflai-je.

Elle répondit par un sourire narquois.

-Je sais, je sais. J'avoue que tu as fait du bon travail pour nos vêtements !

-Serait ce un compliment que tu viens de me faire ?

-Nan, rêve pas trop, chérie. Bon, viens par ici !

Elle retira la pâte de mon visage puis je m'habillai d'une façon assez simple, mais tout de même élégante pour les photos qui seront prises à l'entrée. J'étais sur le point de me regarder dans le miroir quand Kate me tira jusqu'au salon dans le quel étaient installés Jim,le coiffeur,Ana la maquilleuse et Joëlle, l'esthéticienne. Je les avais rencontré le lendemain même du jour où j'ai vu Kate pour la première fois. Elle avait déclaré ce jour là qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas exploiter ma beauté puis nous avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain devant le salon de Jim. Depuis,je m'étais beaucoup rapprochés de ces trois là,si bien que je leur avais promis qu'aucune autre personne à part eux ne s'occuperait de moi pour mon premier défilé.

-Chérie, cette robe te va à ravir ! Viens un peu par là, que je te rende encore plus belle !

Je souris devant les excentricités de mon ami qui portait une chemise rose bonbon et avait noué un foulard bleu à poids verts autour de son cou.

-C'est vrai, tu es magnifique ! S''exclama Joëlle tandis qu'Ana approuvait en hochant la tête.

-Merci, les amis ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir confirmer ce que vous dites mais Kate ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de me regarder !

Je fusillai mon amie du regard sous les rires de nos invités.

-Bon, assez perdu de temps, au boulot !

Jim commença à me coiffer tandis que Joëlle s'attaquait mes ongles. Pendant ce temps, Kate faisait mille et un allers-retours. Le stress commençait à me gagner et comme pour confirmer cette pensée, mon ventre se tordit à nouveau. Joëlle s'interrompit.

-Belle, ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Jo, c'est juste le stress.

-C'est beaucoup de pression hein ? Dit Ana, compatissante.

Je lui répondis par un soupir.

-Mais non, voyons ! Chérie, ce soir, c'est toi la reine du bal ! Tu seras sous le feu des projecteurs et tout le monde t'admirera !

Ça, c'est du Jim tout craché.

-Mais dis moi, quelle heure est-il ?

-quatorze heures. Ne t'en fais pas, vous serez à l'heure. D'ailleurs, j'ai fini !

-Ah bon ? Fais voir !

Je tendais ma main désormais ornée de faux ongles à motifs floraux noirs et discrets vers le miroir mais en vain, puisque Kate qui venait d'arriver le saisit.

-Non ! Pas avant que tu sois entièrement prête !

Je gémis et boudai tandis qu'Ana s'avançait vers moi avec une trousse de maquillage.

Elle était entrain de m'appliquer du fond de teint quand tout à coup, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Kate qui venait juste de saisir une canette de coca light alla ouvrir tout en pestant contre la personne qui osait la dérange. Quelques minutes plus tard,je la vis arriver avec son grand dadais aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds. En le voyant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire microbe ? J'ai encore rien dit !

-C'est juste que…si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je verrai le grand Garrett avec une cravate,je lui aurai ri au nez.

-Fichue menace du canapé ! Dit il en tenant Kate par la taille.

Leurs vêtements à eux aussi étaient accordés : la chemise de Garrett était rouge comme le corset, les bijoux et les chaussures de Kate. Ils étaient encore plus beaux que d'ordinaire.

-Ah au fait, je vous ai ramené de la visite !

-Ah bon ? Qui ça ? Demanda Kate pendant qu'Ana ajoutait la touche finale à mon maquillage.

-Un pingouin, un emo et une toute petite fée ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire idiot.

C'est fou ce qu'il peut me rappeler quelqu'un (_N/A : T'es pas la seule_) !

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais poupée, ton homme est encore plus bizarre que moi à certains moments ! Dit Jim.

Garrett sortit et revint avec un Démétri en costard cravate et aux cheveux aplatis par le gel,un Alec en chemise noire,pantalon noir et cravate blanche,puis enfin une fille aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés orné d'un gros ruban noir et aux grands yeux bleu saphir vêtue d'une robe bouffante beige cintrée à la taille par un ruban noir et au bustier enjolivé par de petites perles elles aussi noires. En guise de chaussures, elle portait des escarpins noirs vertigineusement hauts aux lanières décorées par de petites roses blanches et nouées autours de ses chevilles.

-Ça me coûte de le dire mais tu as raison Garrett, on dirait vraiment une petite fée.

Dès qu'elle me vit, la « fée » supposée être Jane courut vers moi.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle de sa voix sonnant comme des clochettes.

-Salut. Tu dois être Jane n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Et…je voudrais vous remercier pour la robe et pour les places.

La veille, j'avais rencontré Alec et Démétri dans un café pour leur remettre une de mes plus belles robes pour leur sœur qui paraissait à présent gênée. Je souris.

-Tout d'abord, tutoie moi, d'accord ? Et sinon, est ce que la robe t'a plu ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un grand sourire fendit son visage.

-Si elle m'a plu ? Tu plaisantes ! Dès que je l'ai vue, avant même que je sache qu'elle était de toi, elle est devenue ma robe préférée ! Je ne m'étais pas trompée : une fille aussi géniale et belle ne pouvait créer que de jolies choses ! Autant de style et de beauté dans une seule création, c'est presque magique ! Quand mes frères m'avaient dit qu'ils me réservaient une surprise,je ne m'attendais pas du tout,mais alors pas du tout à ça. Merci à toi et aussi à eux !

Elle débita tout cela à une vitesse surhumaine puis se jeta dans les bras de ses frères qui,soit dit en passant n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de placer un mot depuis leur arrivée.

-Bon, tout ça c'est bien mignon mais il est temps d'y aller ! Ordonna Kate.

Jane l'ignora et vint vers moi.

-J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas causé trop de soucis,je sais à quel point il peuvent être chiants.

-Hey ! S'offusqua Démétri.

-Sinon, tu es sublimissime ! Les gens n'auront d'yeux que pour toi ! Je veux être comme toi, plus tard ! Poursuivit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Merci. Dis-je un peu prise au dépourvu par cette touchante déclaration.

Peu après,les garçons rejoignirent Leah, Sam et les enfants me laissant avec Kate,le grand dadais,le trio loufoque et l'adorable petite fée. Nous formions une drôle d'équipe.

Et là, je me souvins du fait que je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de me regarder dans un miroir ! Je me dirigeai vers Kate, sourcils froncés et le lui arrachai des mains. L'image que j'y vis me scotcha : une jeune femme brune à la frange recouvrant presque entièrement l'œil droit et aux longs cheveux acajou coiffés en un long chignon de mèches bouclés,encerclées à la base par une natte,se tenait en face de moi. Son visage était d'une beauté mystérieuse et spectrale. Ses cils longs et volumineux, ses paupières légèrement bleutées et ses brillantes lèvres roses la rendaient adorable. Etait ce bien moi ?

-Waouh, vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot. Soufflai-je.

-Non. Tu étais déjà ravissante. Nous n'avons fait que rajouter la touche finale ! Dit Ana.

-Merci beaucoup !

Je les pris dans mes bras mais ce fut (encore) Kate qui brisa notre moment émouvant.

-Stop! On embarque maintenant! Allez, go, go, go!

Je fis la bise à chaque membre de mon trio favori et Jim m'expliqua en la façon dont je devrais me coiffer pour me défiler tandis que je prenais des notes. Je regrettai vraiment le fait qu'ils étaient trop pris pour venir au défilé mais j'étais déjà consciente du fait qu'ils avait annulé bon nombre de leurs rendez-vous pour moi et cela me touchait beaucoup.

A la sortie, nous fumes interceptés par les flashs des appareils photos. Tout cela était si nouveau pour moi ! Je ne savais pas quelle conduite adopter. Kate par contre prenait la pose comme si il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Les voisins regardaient la scène de chez eux, curieux. De somptueuses limousines noires nous attendaient et Kate organisa le tout : Garrett était placé cinq rangs avant nous et un rang le séparait du chauffeur. Tout à l'arrière,elle s'installerait près de la portière,étant la première à sortir. Ensuite ce serait à Jane et moi, l'organisatrice de l'évènement, je sortirais la dernière. Mes amies devaient se diriger vers l'autre entrée le plus discrètement possible afin que leurs tenues ne soient pas vues. Encore Leah et ses challenges, sans oublier Kate qui se laissait toujours entraîner ! Je leur avais répété au moins mille fois que ce serait plus simple de se changer sur place, mais bon ! Après tout elles n'en font qu'à leurs têtes !

Sitôt dans la limousine, je fus frappée par le luxe qui y était : les sièges et tout l'intérieur étaient dans les tons crème. Minibar, télé, et plein d'autres choses encore.

-Alors,t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Kate fière de son coup.

-Tout est parfait. Merci.

Sans elle et Leah, je ne serai jamais arrivée jusque là. A Forks, malgré mon lien avec Edward, je n'aurais jamais osé m'imaginer dans une telle voiture. Ici, tout me devenait accessible. J'avais aussi décidé de ne plus craindre de prononcer son nom car il était nécessaire que je me sépare de mes frayeurs, pour un nouveau départ.

Savoir que des gens m'appréciaient comme Jane et ce sans même me connaître personnellement me réchauffait le cœur. Ils me vouaient un amour que même mes parents n'ont pas voulu me donner.

-Tiens, nous sommes arrivés devant le restaurant. Dit Kate qui avait baissé sa vitre. Je regardais à mon tour et vis une limousine blanche, celle des Uley ainsi qu'une flamboyante BMW décapotable, celle d'Alec et Démétri.

-Hey, le grand dadais ! M'écriai-je.

Garrett se retourna.

-Tu peux dire au chauffeur de s'arrêter ?

Il hocha la tête et transmit le message.

Kate téléphona ensuite à Leah et aux garçons pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient avancer. Nous redémarrâmes. Même à une rue de la salle nous parvenions à entendre la musique.

Je me remémorai toutes nos séances d'entraînement et tentais d'imaginer que c'était juste l'une d'entre elles. Nous un peu après nos amis et bientôt ce fut au tour de Garrett, de Kate, puis de Jane de descendre. Il ne restait plus que moi.

**ALEC POV :**

A l'entrée, Bella avait eu une arrivée très remarquée. N'importe qui aurait juré qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie à parader sur les tapis rouges, prenant la pose comme un mannequin, souriant et parlant quand il le fallait. Ses amies s'étaient éclipsées si vite que j'aurais pu croire qu'elles n'étaient pas sur place si je ne les avais pas vues une heure plus tôt et ma sœur paraissait aux anges. Dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle nous avait harcelé Démétri et moi pour que l'un d'entre nous séduise Bella : elle aurait une belle sœur sympa, pourrait s'en vanter auprès de ses amies, pourrait aller à de grand défilés de mode, rencontrerait des gens ce milieu et voilà, tout le monde est content ! Oh…suis-je bête, Jane est contente !

Après d'intenses minutes de réflexion, son choix se porta finalement sur Démétri : D'après elle, avec mon coté sombre et taciturne, je n'aurais aucune chance (_N/A : sympa, la soeurette_).

N'empêche, ça me coûte de l'avouer mais j'ai vraiment été ébloui par Bella lorsque je l'ai vue et bien sur, mon frère en a bien profité.

Pourquoi suis-je dans cette salle, les fesses posées sur un des confortables sièges de l'espace V I P à regarder ce défilé ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mon père tirerait probablement une intense réjouissance de ma présence parmi ces gens que je déteste tant.

Je ne connais cette fille que depuis deux jours mais elle a déjà un entier contrôle sur moi.

C'était vraiment absurde, je ne savais rien de cette fille !

Il va vraiment falloir penser à remédier à tout ça….

KATE POV :

Lorsque la musique annonçant la fin de la première partie se fit entendre, je soupirai de soulagement. Malgré toutes nos nombreuses inspections des tenues, il y avait toujours des retouches de dernière minute (bouton manquant, tenue trop serrée, subite illumination de la styliste…).

Le métier de couturière est vraiment éreintant, mais si agréable ! En plus de tout ça, je devais faire du baby-sitting : il faut avouer que la présence de mon gros bébé de chéri était plus dérangeante qu'autre chose. Pour éviter de l'avoir tout le temps dans mes pattes et de réparer ses bêtises, j'avais pris sa PS3 (je vous l'avais dit, que c'était un grand gamin) pour l'occuper et heureusement ça marchait.

Et puis, Bella était mon amie, je lui devais bien ça. En parlant du loup, je la vis arriver, sandwich en main accompagnée d'une habilleuse et de Jane qui semblait collée à elle avec de la super glue. Je ne sais pas pour Garrett mais moi, je l'aurais plus qualifiée de chewing-gum que de petite fée. Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis.

Par ailleurs, Bella était tout simplement divine dans sa longue robe en mousseline blanche style empire. Les bretelles formaient une croix sur le devant et étaient nouées autour de son cou. En guise d'accessoires, elle portait simplement une ceinture constituée de cinq rangées de perles noires ainsi qu'une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles noires. Son chignon avait laissé place à une longue cascades de brillantes boucles brunes ainsi qu'à une frange recouvrant son œil droit. Plutôt que d'essayer de camoufler son ventre, elle le mettait en valeur. On aurait vraiment dit un ange.

Subitement, Bella perdit l'équilibre, une expression d'intense douleur tordit son visage et elle porta la main à son ventre. Elle évita de justesse la chute en s'agrippant à une table. Alertée, je courus vers elle.

-Bella ! Ça va ?

-Oui…oui, j'ai juste trébuché.

-Mais…  
-Tout va bien ! Et puis, la maladresse et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! Tu me connais !

-Ok, mais fais plus attention désormais !

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire.

-Je te le promets.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au défunt sandwich et ses lèvres formèrent une moue dégoûtée.

-Oups. Quand je pense que ce sandwich t'était destiné !

Je grimaçai à mon tour.

-Sinon, on t'a déjà que t'étais belle poupée ? T'es libre, ce soir ?

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil charmeur et reçus un sourire aguicheur.

-Quand tu veux !

Les yeux du chewing-gum parurent sortir de leurs orbites. Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire tandis que l'habilleuse, Nancy, nous regardait, blasée. Elle se tourna vers Jane.

-Rassure toi, elles sont toujours comme ça ! Enfin, quand elles ne sont entrain de se disputer .

La gamine parut soulagée pour une raison qui m'échappa.

Le défilé reprit son cours et plus le temps passait, plus Bella semblait nerveuse, c'était bientôt son tour. Elle était arrêtée à coté de moi, se bornant à regarder droit devant elle et inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air par moments. Jane était occupée à s'exciter devant les tenues des mannequins.

-Kate, J'ai peur. Dit Belle d'une toute petite voix d'enfant fragile.

Je lui pris la main et la serrai aussi fort que possible sans pour autant lui faire mal.

-Je ne te promets pas que tout va bien se passer, mais ce serait vraiment dommage que tout notre travail soit gâché à cause d'un excès de stress. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte mais tu es capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Déjà que grâce à ta jeunesse et à ton courage tu as réussi à organiser ce défilé en un temps record, je me dis que ce serait vraiment dommage d'avoir à tout refaire. Dans ce milieu, une réputation ne se refait pas et ce même si tu as énormément de talent. Ce sont surtout les premières impressions que les gens tiennent en compte donc si ton premier défilé est raté, plus personne ne te prendra au sérieux et tu ne trouveras plus de sponsors.

Bella avait écouté ma tirade sans faire le moindre commentaire. Je savais que je lui mettais la pression mail il le fallait, pour son propre bien. Avant même de travailler pour Victoria, J'avais vu tant de jeunes et talentueux stylistes échouer lamentablement puis retourner, désillusionnés dans leurs trous perdus ! Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive à Bella, surtout connaissant sa situation actuelle.

Bientôt, les mannequins s'alignèrent pour la dernière partie et sortirent chacune leur tour sous ordre de Leah qui nous rejoignit. Elle souhaita bonne chance à Bella tandis que Luke et Laurie lui tenaient chacun une main. Ils portaient des bouquets de roses blanches de leur main libre tandis que Leah et moi nous arrêtâmes chacune derrière un enfant.

Jane rejoignit ses frères non sans avoir encouragé Bella.

Le rythme de la musique changea de façon presque imperceptible, signe que les mannequins étaient placés et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

…**..POV :**

Je m'attendais à ce que ce défilé soit exceptionnel mais en fait, il était tout simplement phénoménal ! Apparemment, la jeune styliste avait choisi « anges et pureté » comme thèmes et, si mon raisonnement est juste, son tout premier défilé est dédié à son bébé qui, par ailleurs, représente la pureté et est sans doute un ange à ses yeux.

En la voyant arriver, toute la salle avait été éblouie. Sa longue robe blanche tournoyant autour d'elle, ses longs cheveux châtains flottant au gré d'un vent inexistant, la magnifique rose blanche qui ornait sa chevelure, ses yeux pétillants, sa peau d'une pâleur spectrale …il ne manquait plus que les ailes blanches et l'auréole pour qu'on la confonde réellement avec un ange. Ses amies, à ses cotés, paraissaient tout aussi belles qu'elle. Leurs tenues étaient tout simplement extraordinaires.

Je sortis mon appareil photo pour immortaliser cette image. J'étais émue et tout le tralala , mais j'avais quand même mon rôle d'_**EN**_ la journaliste la mieux informée de Los Angeles

A tenir ! Cette fille d'à peine dix huit ans avait réussi là ou j'avais échoué. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle.

Mais soudainement, Isabella s'écroula au sol tout en se tenant le ventre et en grimaçant de douleur. Ces grimaces se transformèrent bientôt en cris. La blonde à ses cotés semblait totalement paniquée et, de là ou j'étais, j'entendis son autre amie dire que le bébé arrivait.

Bientôt, deux jeune hommes, ceux du cinéma, montèrent sur la scène,l'air alarmés. Sans plus réfléchir, je montai à mon tour sur la scène. La blonde me barra le chemin.

-Mais ou crois tu aller, toi !

Je la bousculai et penchai une Bella endolorie sur le coté. Je me tournai vers l'amérindienne, alarmée.

-Elle a perdu les eaux, vite ! Appelez une ambulance ! M'écriai-je

Elle hocha la tête emprunta un portable dans la foule.

-Vite, aidez moi à la déplacer !

Les deux jeunes hommes, héritiers des entreprises « Volturi » si je ne m'abuse m'obéirent et transportèrent Isabella le moins brusquement possible jusqu'aux coulisses. Ils l'installèrent sur un siège tandis que je lui ordonnai de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Je soupirai.

-Sérieusement, vous n'auriez pas pu prévenir vos amies lorsque vous avez eu vos premières contractions ? Parce que vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous n'avez rien senti aujourd'hui !

-Je…ne…savais pas…que c'étaient…des contractions ! Parvint elle à articuler.

J'entendis l'un des deux Volturi, Alec je crois, la traiter d'idiote puis l'une de ses amies , la blonde,revint tandis que l'autre tentait tant bien que mal de bloquer l'accès aux journalistes (quelle ironie sachant que j'en suis une).

-L'ambulance arrive.

J'hochai la tête et soufflai, pas pour autant soulagée.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Isabella et tenta de l'apaiser en lui murmurant je ne sais quoi.

-Au fait, qui êtes vous ? Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Emily Young pour les proches….et _**EN **_pour les autres. Rajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Ils me fixèrent tous, ébahis, leurs bouches formant des O parfaits.

**Me revoilà ! Pour les réponses aux questions, c'était :**

**1) **_**EN**_**, la mystérieuse journaliste**

**L'accouchement de Bella**

**Beaucoup de personnes ont trouvé la réponse à la première question mais personne n'a trouvé celle de la seconde.**

**Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre mais d'une note pour m'excuser sincèrement d'avoir passé autant de temps sans poster de chapitres. Je n'ai aucune excuse et je suis impardonnable (*se cogne la tête contre le mur)…

Je me suis rendue compte que mon style d'écriture était encore assez immature et que de nombreux détails n'étaient pas réalistes. Certes, cela ne justifie pas ma fuite mais encore une fois je m'excuse vraiment…

A présent, je suis plus motivée que jamais et je vais faire le maximum pour rendre cette fiction aussi agréable que possible et ne pas vous décevoir ! Je vous demande aussi de ne pas hésiter à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris et de la façon dont je le fais pour pouvoir m'améliorer au maximum.

**Enfin et surtout, merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires qui ont énooormément contribué à me remotiver. **

Bisous à tous et merci encore une fois ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir, même si je ne prends pas le temps d'y répondre une par une. J'avais envie de poster aussi tôt que possible ^^_**

**_En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira :)_**

* * *

_Attendre…attendre jour après jour qu'ils daignent enfin me voir...__Pourquoi ai-je si peur ? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Fuir..._

* * *

**POV Leah :**

-**Bon, maintenant ça _suffit_ ! Soit tu poses tes fesses sur ce siège une bonne fois pour toutes et tu n'en bouge _plus_, soit tu vas dehors et tu ne reviens qu'après t'être calmée !** J'avais parlé doucement, mais fermement.

Kate arrêta soudain de tourner de tourner en rond, une lueur de colère apparaissant dans son regard. De toute évidence, ma manière de l'interpeller ne lui avait pas plu.

-**Oh, et de quel droit me donnes tu des ordres ? Laisses moi te rappeler, premièrement, que je ne suis ni Luke, ni Laurie et deuxièmement, que j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être inquiète !**

Je levai un sourcil, sarcastique.

-**J'ai sérieusement un doute quant au « premièrement ». Par moments, ton comportement n'est pas mieux que celui d'un gamin de sept ans car excuse moi, **dis je en la voyant sur le point de m'interrompre**, mais je ne pense pas que vouloir à tout prix communiquer ton stress aux autres soit une preuve de maturité !** Mon ton s'adoucit. **Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur, et tu n'imagines pas combien je donnerais pour être aux cotés de Bella en cet instant. Ça me tue de les regarder entrer et sortir, devoir rester là sans rien faire, me sentir impuissante…**

Mes jambes flanchèrent en même temps que ma voix et je retombai lourdement sur le siège métallique que j'avais quitté sans m'en rendre compte. Je sentis soudain toute l'angoisse que je tentais d'étouffer depuis deux bonnes heures revenir à grands pas.

-**Mais tu sais aussi que nous ne pouvons rien y faire et que tourner en rond ne changera rien. Kate, essayons de rendre l'attente aussi supportable que possible, s'il te plait…**

Toute trace d'animosité ayant quitté la blonde, celle-ci me prenait à présent dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux, comme si ma peur s'était envolée, et restai lovée contre mon amie.

Je souris, amusée, en captant les regards débordants de reconnaissance de Demetri, qui venait de raccompagner une Jane exténuée, malgré les protestations de celle-ci (le trajet n'avait pas du être de tout repos, vue sa mine…) et d'Emily qui n'imaginaient probablement pas qu'avoir Kate dans les parages équivalait à renoncer à toute perspective de repos. J'en profitai pour remercier silencieusement cette dernière pour toute l'aide qu'elle nous avait apportée.

**Flashback :**

_La journaliste serra les dents en sentant les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main mais tentait de ne rien montrer de sa douleur. Sa voix était douce mais conservait des accents réguliers : ni trop lente, ni trop rapide._

_**-Isabella ! Isabella, respires. Tu m'entends ?**_

_Le tutoiement était venu de lui-même. La jeune fille hocha la tête avec difficulté. Ses beaux yeux chocolat étaient emplis de larmes qui menaçaient à chaque instant de couler. Sa belle robe d'un blanc immaculé était à présent trempée de sueur et son visage avait pris une teinte excessivement rouge. Son amie, Leah, s'évertuait à essayer de la rafraîchir avec une serviette humide tout en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon qui entraînait les enfants vers la sortie._

_La future maman gémissait de douleur et s'agitait de plus en plus._

_**-Isabella…**_

_**-Bella.** Rectifia son amie blonde qui venait de faire interdire l'accès des lieux à toute personne extérieure._

_-**Bella,** reprit la journaliste tandis que la blonde se ratatinait devant l'air furieux de Leah,** à présent il faut que tu te concentres sur ma voix. Inspires, comptes jusqu'à deux puis expires…**_

_La journaliste ponctua ses propos d'un exemple, suivi par un essai de la jolie brune qui tentait tant bien que mal de se focaliser sur la voix de son aide._

_**-C'est très bien ! Fermes les yeux et relâches tes muscles au maximum…Bella, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Ne fais attention qu'à ma voix. Il n'y a rien autour de toi. Juste ma voix.**_

_La brune s'agrippait à la main de la jeune femme comme à une bouée de sauvetage et essayait de faire abstraction de la douleur, de ne faire attention qu'au rythme régulier sa voix. Elle avait les yeux clos et poursuivait les cycles d'inspiration et d'expiration, l'autre main posée sur son ventre. La douleur devenait insupportable…_

_**-Parfait. Essaies de te détendre, n'aies pas peur, tout ira bien. Penses à ton bébé, il faut que tu sois forte. Pour lui. N'aimerais tu pas qu'il soit fier de toi ?**_

_La journaliste ignorait la douloureuse pression exercée sur sa main et tentait à présent de distraire la future maman en lui parlant de tout et de rien. De sa couleur préférée, de son air de musique favori, de son aversion des carottes…_

_Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance._

**Fin du flashback**

Emily se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant. En temps normal, je n'accordais pas si facilement ma confiance. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une journaliste, mais quelque chose m'incitait à avoir confiance en elle. Et puis ça ne faisait pas de mal de sentir que je n'étais pas la seule a avoir la tête sur les épaules, pour une fois. Je _savais _que je pouvais me reposer sur elle, ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

Toutefois, j'étais vraiment intriguée par cette douceur qui persistait dans son regard malgré la douleur qu'on pouvait y lire, par son air nostalgique et par l'assurance qui transparaissait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Bella. Elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre...

Et pourquoi une journaliste de sa renommée s'intéressait elle autant à Bella ? Certes, mon amie avait réussi à transporter les plus fins connaisseurs en matière de mode dans son univers grâce à ses croquis (que Kate avait postés sur internet sans son autorisation, et qui avaient déclenché le "buzz", mais aussi une dispute mémorable entre la brune et la blonde…), mais ce n'était surement pas les phénomènes du genre qui manquaient. Non, il y avait autre chose. Il _devait_ y avoir autre chose. Elle n'aurait pas risqué son anonymat pour un simple article… Si ?

Je soupirai. En parlant de personnages intrigants, les frères Volturi n'était pas en reste. Si son frère illustrait parfaitement l'image du parfait gentleman pas séducteur pour un sou, Alec, lui, restait un véritable mystère pour moi. Lorsque Bella s'était trouvée mal, j'ai cru, une fraction de secondes, le voir esquisser un mouvement vers elle. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si Kate et Emily n'avaient pas été plus rapides que lui…Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour mon amie, mais il était tout du moins attiré par elle.

Ces personnages étaient entrés beaucoup trop brusquement dans notre vie. En même temps, Bella avait un don pour attirer les autres à elle. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Dès lors qu'on était fait prisonnier de ses yeux noisette, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire… Et c'était justement là le risque : bons comme mauvais, elle les attirait tous. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le tri dans tout ça…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kate qui fixait Alec d'un air peu amène, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Je souris en me disant que leurs relations seraient des plus divertissantes.

C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me libéra de mon flot de pensées (et de la tête blonde de mon amie par la même occasion). Je m'empressai de répondre, sourire aux lèvres en voyant le visage de la personne dont j'avais le plus besoin en cet instant s'afficher.

**-Hey,** Fut pourtant la seule chose que je réussis à dire.

-_Je ne te demande pas si ça va…_

Je soupirai.

**-Tu fais bien. Les enfants dorment ? Il n'y a eu aucun problème ? Oh…et est-ce-que vous avez dîné au moins ?** Questionnai-je à toute vitesse, prise d'une soudaine angoisse. J'eus juste le temps de plisser les yeux en direction de Kate qui, à l'instar des autres, semblait avoir du mal à contenir son sourire (Que dis-je, ce cher Alec ne tentait même pas de cacher son sourire narquois) avant d'entendre Sam exploser de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-_Non, les enfants ne dorment pas, ils s'amusent à découper des papillons dans ton nouveau canapé_.

En un éclair, je vis toute la vie de mon superbe canapé défiler sous mes yeux.

**-Que…**

-_Je rigolais..._

_Idiot. _Je pouvais presque le voir sourire, moqueur.

-..._Même si Laurie était d'humeur artistique ce soir et que l'idée a apparemment plu à son frère._

Je gémis bruyamment sous les rires de tous. Ça y est, je pouvais dire adieu à mon magnifique, hors de prix et O combien moelleux canapé… Je me redressai, soudain motivée.

**-Je me battrai jusqu'au bout ! **Dis-je, déterminée.

Les rires redoublèrent. Mon mari n'en menait pas large…

-_C'est perdu d'avance, mais j'admire ton courage…Amber vient de s'endormir. Les deux petits monstres dorment depuis environs une demi-heure. Je pensais les confier à la voisine et…_

**-Non, Sam. On ne peut pas se permettre d'importuner les gens à une heure pareille…Et puis, je suis plus rassurée en sachant que tu es avec eux…S'il te plait ?** Rajoutai-je doucement.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-_C'est d'accord. Mais n'en fait pas trop. Et rentres dès que tu te sens fatiguée. Même si je me doute que ça ne servira à rien de te dire ça…_

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Toi aussi tu devrais penser à te reposer.**

-_C'est ce que je vais faire. Prends soin de toi, je t'aime._

Je fermai les yeux, savourant le son de sa voix. Je ne m'en lasserai décidément jamais.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime. Ah…**

-_Oui ?_

**-Et n'oublie pas de te tenir au chaud…**

Cette fois-ci, Kate et Démétri semblaient à deux doigts d'exploser. Emily se mordait les joues, sans doute par politesse tandis qu'Alec affichait un air indifférent.

_-Oui maman !_ Dit Sam d'une voix enfantine avant de raccrocher sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis ils explosèrent tous littéralement de rire tandis que j'essayais de maintenir un minimum mon masque de sérieux. Je ne résistai pas bien longtemps… Je sentis enfin toute la tension qui m'avait habitée quitter mes entrailles. C'était si bon de se libérer, nous en avions tous grand besoin.

**- C'est donc _ça_ l'être humain ? Prétendre partager les souffrances d'une personne, prétendre aimer une personne, mais rire comme si de rien était à la moindre idiotie alors que cette personne pourrait tout aussi bien se trouver entre la vie et la mort ? Pathétique.**

Alec posait désormais sur tous un regard méprisant. Un instant, c'était comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même… il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir pensé à voix haute.

Une atmosphère glaciale, mais aussi un indéniable magnétisme se dégageaient de tout son être. C'en était…pétrifiant.

Les rires cessèrent instantanément. Je vis Kate se planter devant lui, furieuse.

**-Et toi, qui crois-tu être pour te permettre de donner des leçons aux autres ? Tu connais Bella depuis quoi, deux jours ? Trois jours ? Et tu te crois en position de juger nos relations ? Mais non, bien sur, votre altesse vaut certainement mieux que nous autres, humains sans la moindre valeur. Apprends déjà à éprouver des sentiments avant de parler des autres.** Cracha-t-elle.

Alec sourit, nullement impressionné. Déstabilisée, Kate perdit un peu de son mordant. Dès lors, je sus qu'elle ne tiendrait pas face à lui.

**-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'ai parfaitement le droit de donner mon point de vue. Et justement, si comme tu dis je n'éprouve pas de sentiments rien ne peut influer sur mon point de vue, qui est donc objectif et vraisemblable. Quoi, tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise la vérité ?**

Je vis mon amie ouvrir la bouche avant d'être interrompue par le jeune homme.

**-Et si tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, pourquoi étais tu sur le point de te justifier ?**

Une petite voix me soufflait qu'il fallait que j'intervienne mais pour une fois, je préférais être spectatrice. Ça promettait.

Kate semblait à deux doigts de répliquer lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Demetri.

**-Alec, ça suffit.**

Ce visage complètement fermé, ce ton froid et impérieux…si je ne l'avais pas sous les yeux, j'aurais pu mettre ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Plus aucune trace du parfait gentleman aux yeux rieurs.

Son frère se contenta de hausser un sourcil en souriant, narquois.

**-Voyez-vous ça.**

**-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment, pour les chamailleries ? Pauvre Bella, heureusement qu'elle n'assiste pas à cette scène qui est, comme qui dirait, _pathétique_.** Siffla Emily en dardant successivement un regard agressif sur Alec, Kate, Demetri, puis moi-même, comme si elle avait deviné que je me délectais en silence du spectacle.

Étrangement cette fois, Alec ne fut pas le seul à sourire. Quoique le mien fut beacop plus discret. Kate se rassit, l'air coupable tandis que Demetri me regardait fixement, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Aussi atteint mentalement que son frère.

**POV Kate :**

Cet Alec commençait sérieusement à me sortir par les trous de nez. Mais Emily avait raison, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment idéal pour un bain de sang.

Soudain, j'aperçus l'une des personnes que j'avais vu entrer dans la salle ou se trouvait Bella se diriger précipitamment vers nous. Ce fut comme si tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi s'était volatilisé, je ne voyais plus que la frêle silhouette de cette jeune femme en combinaison bleu-vert avancer d'un pas rapide. Je quittais mon siège sans m'en apercevoir, prise d'une sourde angoisse et interpellai le médecin.

**-Docteur, pour l'amour du ciel, dites moi ce qu'il se passe. Bella va bien ?**

Vue son expression, je devais vraiment avoir l'air désespérée. Je me demandais, l'espace d'un instant ce que penserait ma mère, reine du contrôle de soi en toutes circonstances, en me voyant de la sorte. Je chassai rapidement cette idée de mon esprit.

**-Oui, docteur, dites-nous ce qu'il se passe.**

C'était Leah, qui venait de prendre place à mes cotés.

**-Eh bien…Vous êtes de la famille de mademoiselle Smith ?**

_Calme-toi... Il ne sert à rien de paniquer. _ J'inspirai, histoire de me redonner contenance puis relevai tout en servant un sourire navré à la jeune femme qui semblait légèrement déboussolée par mon subit changement d'humeur. _Je serai une Denali juste pour cette fois..._

**-J'aurais adoré, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Nous ne sommes que ses colocataires.**

Le médecin parut désolé.

**-Eh bien, je me vois dans l'impossibilité de vous informer sur son état. Aucun membre de la famille n'est donc présent ?**

Je glissai une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille tout en me composant un visage embarrassé.

**-Non. Nous savons juste qu'elle est…disons…en d'assez mauvais termes avec sa famille et n'entretient plus aucun contact avec eux depuis son arrivée à Los-Angeles. **

Je vis du coin de l'oeil le semblant de sourire de Leah qui avait parfaitement compris mon manège.

**-Je vois…**

Mon regard se fit suppliant.

**-Nous sommes les seules personnes qu'elle connait, ici, et nous tenons à elle plus que n'importe quelle autre personne. Je vous en prie…**

Je vis son niveau de détermination baisser en flèche. Victoire.

Néanmoins, son expression à ce moment là ne présageait rien de bon. Je regardai Leah, qui conservait un visage neutre. Ce fut le tremblement de ses mains qui trahit son anxiété. Je saisis aussitôt l'une des dites-mains tout en gardant mon regard rivé sur le médecin qui toussota.

**-Et bien, malheureusement, la patiente est atteinte d'une hémorragie plus que conséquente due à un mauvais placement du placenta. De plus, le retard de croissance du bébé, du à sa naissance prématurée, a…comment dire…été amplifié par ce mauvais placement, étant donné que le placenta fait office de poumons, de reins, d'estomac et de système digestif pour le fœtus. Nous serons donc contraints de l'extraire par césarienne afin de minimiser autant que possible les risques de dommages. Nous ferons le maximum pour sauver votre amie,** rajouta-t-elle en voyant nos visages déconfits, avant de poursuivre sa route.

Mon beau masque se décomposa aussi vite qu'il avait été constitué.

_Non...Pas bella..._

* * *

**Histoire de rendre la lecture plus agréable je me suis essayée aux répliques en gras. Mais si au contraire c'est plutôt un mauvais point n'hésitez pas à me le dire, **

**merci !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'imagine que vous devez en avoir un peu marre des scènes d'hôpital mais l'action ne devrait plus tarder à refaire surface ^^**

**Je vous remercie encore et encore pour tous vos commentaires et j'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire !**

**Ce sera probablement la dernière fois que je répondrais individuellement à tous les commentaires car cette année je suis en internat et à la rentrée, j'aimerais mettre les jours pendant lesquels je serai chez moi à profit pour travailler les chapitres. Merci de votre compréhension !**

**Galswinthe :** **Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire contribue déjà énormément à me donner du courage !**

**Emichlo : ** **Contente que ca te plaise et merci ^^**

**Lyllou42 : ****Merci ? moi aussi je suis contente d'être à nouveau parmi vous ! Pour ce qui est de la confusion Sam/ Seth, j'en parle en fin de chapitre. Merci pour ton soutient !**

**LFM'Ines :**** Tu crois vraiment que j'essaye de vous torturer (visage angélique) ? Lol, sinon contente que ca t'ait plu.**

**Kalilah1 : ****Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Ou pas :p**

**Sand91 :**** Les filles savent déjà qui est le père du bébé. Quant à savoir si elles vont essayer de le contacter…nous verrons **

**Cassy-chou : **** Et je te répondrai : Si…Bella… (Sourire diabolique)**

**Love-lov-Edward :**** Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça vraiment incroyable ! Mais c'est grâce à vous toutes et merci encore, encore et encore ^^ Malheureusement je n'ai pas de rythme de post régulier. D'autant plus que ça risque de devenir encore plus compliqué avec l'internat…Bref, pour ce qui est de savoir si t as tord ou si tu as raison…Il faudra attendre U_U Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Edward est une véritable enflure. Il mériterait bien que je le donne à manger aux crocodiles...**

**Edwardbellaamour :**** Humm…peut-être, peut-être…**

**Xenarielle93 :**** Comme toujours ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir ! Oui, Kate et Leah ne peuvent pas rester fâchées longtemps ^^ Il est vrai qu'Emily sait parfaitement gérer ses émotions, reste à savoir si ce sera un point positif ou négatif pour elle par la suite. **

**Je vois que tu as aussi cerné le coté protecteur de Leah. Mais parfois, être **_**trop **_**protecteur peut s'avérer négatif…Mais je n'en dis pas plus U_U Et oui, c'est l'amour fou entre Kate et Alec :D Espérons qu'elle ne me l'abimera pas trop avant la fin de l'histoire. Ou l'inverse. Bref, merci de ton passage !**

**Elise605 : ****Enregistré ! Et merci de m'aider à m'améliorer.**

**Lili69 :**** Merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant que tu aimeras la suite.**

**Canada02 :**** Merci beaucoup d'être passée, bises ^^**

**PrincessDiya :**** Ton entrain me remet en forme :D Merci pour ton passage !**

**Emelyne :**** (soupir) Je l'espère aussi…**

**Hp-Drago :**** Contente que la petite bande te plaise et merci pour le commentaire !**

**Grazie :**** Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite.**

**Landychou : ****Oui, c'est vrai que le chapitre ne contenait pas beaucoup d'éléments…c'était en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition. J'essaierai de faire mieux à l'avenir ^^ et malheureusement les répliques en gras ont remporté la majorité des voix. En espérant que l'histoire te plaise tout de même !**

**Salma06 :**** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient ! Bientôt plus d'informations concernant E.N.**

**Enfin, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que ma longue absence n'a pas fait fuir tous les lecteurs ^^ Merci beaucoup à tous ! Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater.**

* * *

**Emily POV :**

Une demi-heure. Déjà une demi-heure que la bombe avait été lâchée. Bella avait été transférée dans une salle plus adaptée à l'opération pendant que Demetri Volturi se plaignait de la « mauvaise qualité » des soins offerts par l'hôpital. Leah, elle, s'était éclipsée un moment histoire d'expliquer le malheureux jour que prenaient les évènements à son compagnon.

Toutefois, c'était la réaction de Kate qui m'intriguait le plus. La même Kate qui, quelques instants auparavant semblait totalement en proie à ses émotions avait réussi en quelques instants à se remettre. J'avais attentivement observé sa discussion avec le jeune médecin. Elle semblait s'émerveiller du moindre de ses mouvements, boire ses paroles… Lorsqu'elle avait appris que des complications étaient survenues lors de l'accouchement, la jolie blonde avait paru sur le point de s'effondrer pendant une fraction de secondes mais l'instant d'après, plus rien. A présent, elle feuilletait tranquillement une revue de mode. Une telle maitrise de soi avait un coté…effrayant. De plus, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà vue, même si je ne savais plus exactement dans quelles circonstances. Cette apparence enjouée devait couver quelque chose de bien plus sombre. Je le _sentais_. Et je me trompais rarement.

De toute façon, j'aurais l'occasion de pousser un peu plus mes réflexions plus tard. L'heure n'était pas aux mystères.

Leah réapparut enfin, l'air lasse et prit place auprès de son amie.

**-Sam ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. **

**-Oh. Et les enfants ?** Demanda Kate sans pour autant quitter des yeux son magazine.

**-Eh bien, Sam viendra avec Amber et madame Cope veut bien rester à la maison surveiller Luke et Laurie. A priori il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème vu qu'ils dorment.**

On voyait clairement que l'idée ne la réjouissait pas. La blonde referma son magazine d'un coup sec et regarda son amie.

**-Bon, ou est le problème alors ?**

**-Mais il n'y a aucun…** Tenta Leah avant de se raviser sous le regard de Kate. Elle souffla. **Bon, d'accord, ca m'embête de confier mes enfants à une inconnue. Enfin, madame Cope est adorable -** Kate grimaça- **mais tout de même…je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Et puis j'imagine à quel point ca a du être agréable pour elle de se faire réveiller à deux heures du matin…**

**-Leah, comme tu le dis si bien les enfants sont endormis. Il n'y a pas de quoi stresser. Arrête de trop réfléchir et repose-toi sur les autres pour une fois, d'accord ? Et puis connaissant la légendaire diplomatie de la vieille, elle ne se serait surement pas privée de nous le signaler, si ca lui posait un problème**, rajouta Kate en souriant, moqueuse.

Leah prit un air conspirateur.

**-J'en connais une qui va se faire tirer les oreilles…**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui dire,** gémit Kate.

**-Humm…Je ne sais pas… peut-être.** Hésita faussement Leah avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie par son amie.

Elles paraissaient dans leur propre univers. Je souris en les voyants si complices. De nos jours les véritables amis se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Bella avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes pour moi si j'avais eu sa chance…

_Non._ Tout cela appartenait au passé à présent.

**-Pauvre Emily, tu as l'air exténuée. **Sourit Leah, compatissante bien qu'elle ne parut pas dans un meilleur état que moi.

Elle regarda tour à tour les frères Volturi, puis son regard revint vers moi.

**-Je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous rentriez vous reposer. Kate et moi veillerons sur Bella. Sincèrement, merci d'être restés mais à présent…**

**-Mais à présent rien.** Trancha Demetri. **Certes, je ne connais pas beaucoup Bella mais je commence déjà à m'attacher à elle. Si je pouvais l'aider d'une quelque façon je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Et mon frère ici présent, dit il en désignant celui-ci d'un mouvement de tête, restera ici tant que je ne bougerai pas.** Décréta-t-il d'un air décidé

Alec fixait son frère, l'air las.

**-Et puis je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'a envie de s'attirer les foudres de Jane…**

Oui, effectivement j'avais pu constater…comment dire…l'attachement ? Non, plutôt l'adoration que la petite blonde vouait à Bella. Et si cette frêle créature parvenait même à inquiéter Alec Volturi, l'homme froid et indifférent par définition, c'est qu'il y avait _vraiment _de quoi s'inquiéter…

**- Et bien, je n'ai rien dit, dans ce cas.** Souffla Leah.

Soudain, j'entendis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et le sortis, curieuse de savoir ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir à cette heure-ci mais le laissai malencontreusement tomber. Agacée, je me baissai pour le ramasser lorsque mon regard croisa celui du plus jeune des frères Volturi. Son regard était aussi glaçant que sa personne.

Je fus déstabilisée l'espace d'un instant par toute la haine qui se reflétait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regardait. Tout au long de la soirée il n'avait que peu parlé et mon sixième sens me disait que la présence des Volturi ne relevait pas uniquement de leur attachement, si attachement il y avait, envers notre styliste en herbe. Après tout, Demetri Volturi, bien que peu connu pour le moment dans le monde du cinéma, était tout aussi redouté pour ses talents d'acteur que pour ses talents d'homme d'affaires.

J'avais pu remarquer que son frère et lui ne me portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur. Non pas que cela me dérange outre-mesure, mais ma curiosité morbide m'obligeait encore et toujours à vouloir en savoir plus.

Et puis de nos jours, qui ne connaissait pas les Volturi, fondateurs de la chaine d'hôtellerie du même nom ? Réputés pour leur charisme, leur classe et leur indéniable sens du glamour qui ne s'atténuaient pas au fil des générations, bien au contraire (quoique…malgré ce qu'en disent les journaux, « glamour » est surement le dernier terme auquel j'aurais associé Alec Volturi). ils jouaient un rôle capital dans l'économie de la ville et même du pays. Pourtant, bien qu'énormément présents sur la scène médiatique, on ne détenait jusque là que des informations superficielles sur leur compte. La tragédie qui avait secoué le clan vingt ans auparavant, notamment, restait un mystère.

Enfin bref, le fait était que nos deux amis ici présents, fils de l'actuel patriarche de la famille, Aro Volturi, figuraient sans aucun doute dans le top dix des célibataires les plus convoités du moment. Jusqu'à il y a peu je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à en savoir plus sur eux mais à présent, l'idée était bel et bien là. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'occuper de ca maintenant.

Conscience, principes et respect de la vie privée n'entraient, pour ainsi dire, presque jamais dans la ligne de mire d'un journaliste digne de ce nom. Mais la présence du _presque _était bien justifiée. Parfois, on se voyait contraints de faire exception à la règle.

Je souris. Isabella étaient entourée de personnes plus fascinantes les unes que les autres.

Par ailleurs, si je n'avais pas été aussi bonne observatrice j'aurais très bien pu ne pas remarquer les regards suspicieux que me lançait la belle Kate de temps à autres. Soudain, les frères Volturi et la jeune femme se tournèrent vers mon portable –qui ne sonnait pas, tout compte fait, vu qu'il s'agissait de mon réveil._ Les joies du métier._- d'un même mouvement.

**-Et toi Emily, pourquoi es tu encore là ?** La question fut posée sans le moindre tact.

**-Kate !** S'exclama son amie, l'air horrifiée.

**-Il ne faut pourtant pas avoir le cerveau d'Einstein pour comprendre les raisons de sa présence.** Kate, outrée, semblait prête à répliquer sous l'œil amusé d'un invité surprise, que j'étais apparemment la seule à avoir remarqué, mais Alec enchaina, sarcastique en me fixant et en ignorant la précédente exclamation d'horreur de Leah. **Après tout, la reporter-vedette de-quel magazine, déjà ? Ah oui, **_**Vanity Fair**__**- **_**doit rester fidèle à sa réputation. De toute façon, il n'y a que ces torchons qui comptent pour vous, n'est-ce-pas ? Il venait de s'adresser à moi pour la première fois.**

J'essayais d'être serviable. Je laissais de coté toutes les règles que je m'étais imposé à moi-même. Tout cela pour pour me faire insulter ?

Malgré toute ma colère, je me contentai de les fixer.

**-Certes, je ne suis certainement pas la personne la plus digne de confiance en ce monde. Mais sachez qu'il arrive que même moi, journaliste sans scrupules, j'aie des principes. Aussi je ne me serais surement pas abaissée pas à profiter de ce genre de situation, ou du moins de la situation de **_**cette **_**situation pour écrire un article. Mais si ma présence pose problème je ne m'imposerai pas une minute de plus. Sur ce, souhaitez un bon rétablissement à Bella de ma part.**

Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers la sortie, sans prêter attention à leur réaction. Je passai près de l'invité surprise faisant, comme s'il n'était pas présent.

Je le savais. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Se laisser mener par ses émotions ne pouvait mener à rien de bon. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'ils aient des doutes. J'aurais probablement eu la même réaction à leur place. Mais j'étais tout de même blessée que les premiers bons sentiments que j'éprouve envers une autre personne que moi-même depuis des années aient été repoussés de la sorte. Et quoi qu'on en dise, j'étais convaincue que la dureté du plus jeune des Volturi à mon égard n'était pas simplement due à la méfiance. Finalement, cette expérience n'aura pas été qu'une perte de temps. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, je ne faillirai à ma réputation pour rien au monde.

Absorbée par mes pensées, je heurtai sans le faire exprès un homme tenant avec difficulté un bébé et deux sacs. _Le mari de Leah_. Je bredouillai un faible « excusez-moi » avant de poursuivre ma route, non sans sentir le regard interrogatif de l'indien dans mon dos.

Soudain, je m'aperçus que contrairement à son amie, Leah n'avait manifesté aucun doute à mon sujet, allant même jusqu'à me remercier. Ce qui était assez étonnant car elle semblait être la plus mature du groupe, celle qui veillait à ce qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à ses amis. Certes, elle veillaient toutes les unes sur les autres, presque sans s'en rendre compte mais, il ne fallait pas se mentir, Bella était trop naïve et Kate trop impulsive malgré son self-control presque parfait pour rester objective. Or à Los-Angeles, cela pouvait s'avérer fatal (cet endroit était une véritable ruche d'abeilles : si l'on ne restait pas sur ses gardes, les choses pouvaient très mal se terminer mais lorsque l'on parvenait à ne pas se faire mordre, notre vie pouvait devenir plus douce et sucrée que jamais). La jeune femme à la peau mate était la seule des trois qui savait rester la tête sur les épaules quelle que soit la situation.

Toutefois, je n'avais loupé la lueur d'amusement dans son regard lorsque Kate et Alec se disputaient. Pour cause, je ne loupais jamais rien (moi ? Avoir la grosse tête ? Mais non). Et encore moins la facilité avec laquelle elle cernait le caractère des autres. Toutefois sans y parvenir mieux que moi (pas prétentieuse, juste réaliste).

Nous nous serions surement bien entendues en d'autres circonstances.

**Kate POV :**

**-Non mais tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la situation je crois ! Sans cette fille nous ne nous en serions surement pas si bien sortis et quand bien même ses intentions ne seraient pas purement désintéressées, vous n'aviez en **_**aucune manière **_**le droit de la traiter de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien qu'elle ne ressortira pas de cette histoire sans en tirer profit. Mais je sais aussi que même les journalistes ont sens de l'honneur. Sens de l'honneur que vous avez piétiné sans le moindre remord ! **

Sam entoura la taille de mon amie de ses bras, tout en lançant un regard inquiet en direction du couffin d'Amber.

Leah était vraiment furieuse. Je savais qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement devoir quoi que ce soit à autrui. Mais son comportement envers Emily était des plus surprenants. En temps normal, c'était toujours elle qui tentait de nous protéger du monde extérieur, nous couvant même un peu trop par moments. Mon incompréhension ajoutée au stress et au ton employé par Leah ne donnaient définitivement pas un bon ensemble.

-Et comment réagiras-tu s'il s'avère que tu t'es trompée et que Bella fait la une de tous les tabloïds demain matin, ou plutôt devrais-je dire dans quelques heures, hein ? Je vois déjà les gros titres : « Isabella Smith, la fin du rêve » ! M'écriai-je hors de moi, avant de prendre un air faussement désolé. Oh, mais suis-je bête. La _grande_ Leah ne se trompe _jamais. _Pardonnez-moi, Ô ma reine ! M'inclinai-je tandis que le regard de mon idiot de copain, qui nous avait rejoints peu après_ le départ d'Emily, _pétillait d'amusement.

**-Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu t'énerves ?** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je soupirai. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

**-Garrett, la ferme !** Leah et moi avions parlé crié en même temps, faisant bouder le gros bébé.

Il marmonna un vague « personne ne m'aime ici… » Avant d'aller je-ne-sais-ou.

Apparemment, Garrett n'était pas le seul à profiter du spectacle : Demetri et Alec semblaient trouver la scène très à leur gout et ne cachaient même pas leur sourire moqueur.

**-Quoi, un problème ?** Leur asséna durement ma colocataire.

**-Non. Que des solutions.** Sourit Demetri. **Mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de plus sexy que deux femmes défendant avec passion leur point de vue. **Il ponctua sa remarque d'un sourire éclatant et d'un clin d'œil charmeur en direction de mon amie dont les joues de se coloraient.

Sam resserra son étreinte autour de sa femme tout en grognant, faisant légèrement gigoter le bébé endormi.

Les hommes étaient si primitifs, parfois.

**-Je crois que tu vas immédiatement calmer tes ardeurs, le petit lord. Autrement ça risque de très mal se terminer. **Dit le mari de mon amie, peu amène.

Je pouffai au surnom –très bien choisi, d'ailleurs- tandis que Leah réprimandait l'indien du regard.

**-Et bien, sujet. Tu pourrais témoigner plus de respect envers ton lord. Certes, tu n'aurais absolument aucune chance face à moi et je comprends tes craintes mais malheureusement je ne peux contrôler ni mon charme dévastateur, ni l'intérêt tout particulier que je porte aux belles demoiselles, et qu'elles me rendent par conséquent.** Demetri termina sa tirade par une légère révérence en direction de mon amie qui retenait difficilement Sam par le bras.

**-Amour, calmes toi, il ne sert à rien de s'énerver.** Elle se tourna vers les Volturi. **Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça Je pense que vous devriez y aller.** La jeune fille aux yeux gris employait rarement un ton aussi froid. Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié notre précédente dispute.

Je m'amusai secrètement de l'air furieux de celui que je considérais comme mon frère.

**-Et moi, je crois que vous allez employer un autre ton, mademoiselle. Que vous vous adressiez comme vous le désirez à votre cruche de colocataire, je le conçois. Mais je ne tolérerai surement pas qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Sur ce. **

Alec se dirigea nonchalamment, mais élégamment -même si ça me coûtait énormément de le reconnaître- vers la sortie.

Minute, c'était moi qu'il venait de traiter de cruche ? J'étais sur le point de l'arrêter mais Sam fut plus rapide que moi et posa brutalement une main sur son épaule, aussi remonté qu'un catcheur avant le match fatidique.

**-Espèce de…**

Le mystérieux jeune homme s'arrêta un moment puis saisit la main de mon frère de cœur sans la moindre difficulté, avant de la tordre sans ménagement.

Leah et moi nous ruâmes avec difficulté –il fallait dire que nos somptueuses robes n'étaient pas vraiment adaptées à ce type de situation- sur Alec, tirant de toutes nos forces

**-Ça suffit, lâche-le immédiatement !** S'écria-t-elle.

**-Mais arrêtes, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal** ? M'exclamai-je affolée.

**-Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit à quel point je détestais que l'on me dicte ma conduite ?**

**-S'il te plait !** Souffla Leah, paniquée.

Le Volturi sourît cruellement avant de lâcher prise. Ma colocataire perdit l'équilibre, nous entrainant Sam et moi dans sa chute. Puis Alec sortit tranquillement, suivi de Demetri qui s'agenouilla toute fois près de Sam :

**-Tsss Tsss. Je suis déçu. Habituellement mes rivaux sont plus résistants que ça Et puis qu'est ce que c'est que cette manière de se comporter en présence de dames ? C'est indélicat.** Soupira-t-il tragiquement tout en secouant la tête.

**-Le manque de manières, ça se corrige. L'absence totale d'âme, c'est autre chose !** Cracha Leah tout en entourant les épaules de son mari de ses bras.

L'acteur se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés avant de soupirer.

**-Tu verras un jour ou l'autre ce que tu rates en restant avec ce rustre, jolie demoiselle.**

Il disparut à l'instar de son frère.

**-Et ne revenez plus jamais !** M'écriai-je.

Trois secondes plus tard, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Je gémis bruyamment en fixant le couffin d'Amber alors que sa mère me lançait un regard à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et la colère. Cette petite était adorable mais il valait mieux ne pas être là lorsqu'elle commençait à pleurer.

Je regardai sa mère, atterrée. Oui, effectivement, elle avait de qui tenir.

Mon amie tentait d'aider un Sam, toujours sous le choc à se relever pendant que je cherchais le biberon à eau du bébé furieux calé sur ma hanche.

**-Amour, ça va ?** Murmura doucement Leah.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

**-Oui…je…vais bien.** Ma colocataire soupira, soulagée, mais sa colère revint aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu.

**-Sam Uley, qu'est ce que c'est que ce comportement d'homme des cavernes que tu viens d'avoir ? Regarde autour de toi, est ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que nous faire un pareil esclandre ? Il serait grand temps que tu grandisses et que tu montres le bon exemple aux…**

**-Leah, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.** Dit froidement le jeune homme. Il se dégagea des bras de sa femme, prit Amber (et comme par hasard, là elle ne pleurait plus…) ainsi que ses affaires puis partit sans un mot.

Leah s'installa lourdement sur l'un des sièges puis se prit la tête entre les mains. La connaissant, elle était surement entrain de se qualifier mentalement de tous les noms. Je lui relevai la tête.

**-Hey !** Soufflai-je doucement. **Enfin en tête à tête !** M'exclamai-je avec un mouvement de sourcils.

Elle sourit faiblement.

**-Est-ce-que je devrais m'inquiéter ?**

**-Leah ! Je suis vexée que tu aies une si mauvaise opinion de moi ! **M'indignai-je, une main sur le front. **Ne me dis pas que tu serais contre un petit moment…rien que toi et moi…un moment rempli de tendresse… **

Cette fois, elle rit franchement.

**-Si, d'ailleurs à l'avenir je crois que je vais fermer la porte notre chambre à clé. Simple mesure de sécurité.**

Je tournai la tête et vis Garrett, aussi immobile qu'une statue, les yeux exorbités, un thermos que je devinai rempli de café et quelques tasses entre les mains. Je pris un air faussement déçu.

**-Oh non, déjà terminé notre petit tête à tête ? **Leah pouffa.

**-T'en fais pas, beauté. Ce n'est que partie remise…**Elle me lança un regard langoureux pendant que mon copain s'étranglait avec sa bave.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

**-Quitte à mourir étouffé, tu devrais laisser ce thermos en de bonnes mains.** Dis-je pince-sans-rire en fixant obstinément l'objet tant désiré.

Garrett se renfrogna.

**-D'accord, puisque tu te fiches de moi, je m'en vais. Et j'emporte ça avec moi !**

Il fit demi-tour mais je le rattrapai précipitamment et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

**-Mais non…tu sais bien que je disais ça pour rire… **

**-Non, vous avez été méchantes avec moi !** Dit-il, boudeur.

**-Allez, ne dis pas ça hum ?** Je l'embrassai doucement. Reste…

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je sus que j'avais gagné. Après une pareille soirée, ça faisait un bien fou de pouvoir être avec lui.

Soudain, je vis Leah s'approcher du thermos avec un petit air sournois, un doigt posé sur les lèvres pour m'inciter au silence. Je souris, comprenant la manœuvre, puis entraînai sans prévenir mon chéri dans baiser plus que fougueux. Garrett m'attira d'avantage vers lui pendant que je me laissai complètement submerger. Cette sensation…il allait définitivement me rendre folle…

**-Ha ha !** S'écria brusquement Leah, nous interrompant à mon plus grand déplaisir. Elle brandissait fièrement le thermos devant un Garrett dépité.

Je souris.

** -Bon, tout ça c'est bien beau, mais j'exige ma part du butin. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai distrait le gardien du trésor !** Dis-je fièrement.

** -Tu m'as trahi ! Nooon ! **Il fit mine de s'écrouler.

**-Mais non, mon bébé. Je te promets de partager ma part du trésor avec toi. **

Je lui tapotai le dos.

**-Encore heureux…** Marmonna-t-il bougon.

Mon amie rit diaboliquement.

** -Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu aies ta part. Figure toi que je n'ai aucune envie de partager ! **

A présent, ils se moquaient tous deux de mon air renfrogné.

** -Mais au fait, ou sont passés tous les autres ? **Demanda subitement le nouveau complice de Leah, qui parut soudain mal à l'aise.

Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de saisir le sac précédemment laissé par Sam.

**-Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.** Lui répondis-je avant de regarder ma colocataire. **Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais bien que j'adore ma robe, j'ai juste envie de m'en débarrasser actuellement. Tu viens ? **

Ma colocataire hocha la tête et me suivit. Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel en entendant Garrett lancer un « besoin d'aide ? » avant de l'ignorer.

**Leah POV : **

Je regardai, dépitée, l'horrible pull vert-vomi que m'avait ramené Sam. Kate n'en menait pas large avec son sweat-shirt si gros qu'on l'apercevait à peine dedans. Bon sang, il avait dégoté ces fringues dans le dressing de Bella (N/A : Sympa…)ou quoi ?

Je soupirai. Après ma réaction de tout à l'heure je n'étais surement pas en position de le critiquer. Plutôt que de le soutenir, de m'inquiéter pour lui, je n'avais fait que le gronder comme un gamin de six ans. Par moments, j'étais vraiment la pire des garces. Surtout que connaissant mon mari, se faire « battre » par Alec Volturi avait du énormément l'affecter. Il détestait par-dessus tout que l'on porte atteinte à sa fierté et c'était largement fait…

J'étais vraiment trop horrible pour le mériter. Dire qu'il avait même pensé à nous prendre des vêtements de rechange …Et puis aussi horribles soient ils, nous étions au chaud. N'était-ce pas l'essentiel ? Après tout ça j'étais plus que déterminée à me faire pardonner. Et l'autre acteur de seconde zone avait intérêt à ne plus jamais montrer sa face en ma présence…

Mais je crois que dans tout cela, ce qui me dérangeait le plus c'était que j'avais, en quelque sorte, été réceptive aux tentatives de charmes de l'ainé des Volturi. En même temps, ma réaction n'était peut-être pas si anormale que ça : malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher, Demetri était un véritable gentleman doublé d'un très beau garçon. Kate, installée entre les énormes bras de Garrett, sembla percevoir mon trouble.

** -Tu repenses à l'incident de tout à l'heure.** C'était une affirmation. Aussi, je décidai de lui répondre sans détour.

** -Oui. J'ai vraiment été stupide hein ?** Grimaçai-je en avalant une gorgée de mon café tout chaud.

**-Je suppose. Mais il s'en remettra. En tout cas, si l'un de ces deux sales rats ose à nouveau se montrer, je lui refais le portrait ! **Dit-elle, furieuse.

**-Ça c'est mon bébé !** S'exclama Garrett tout en essuyant une larme imaginaire en dessous de son œil droit.

Il reçut pour toute réponse une petite tape sur le bras, suivie de nos éclats de rire. Mon amie et lui s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Pourtant, je crois qu'aucune personne ayant fréquenté Kate n'aurait pu prédire qu'elle s'amouracherait d'un type comme Garrett. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés mais se complétaient à merveille. Le géant aux yeux bleus était un cirque à lui tout seul et on ne s'ennuyait jamais en sa présence. Sa simplicité était une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Aussi, vu le caractère quelque peu superficiel de Kate, l'approche n'avait pas été facile.

Je souris en me remémorant l'image de cette imposante créature tout en muscles se faire hurler dessus au réfectoire devant tous, par une petite élève de 10ème grade (N/A : équivalent de la seconde dans le système américain) d'un an sa cadette. Le fin chemisier blanc hors de prix de son uniforme était également hors d'usage à présent, car recouvert d'un étrange mélange de sauce au chocolat, jus de betterave et compote de pommes.

**-A quoi tu penses ?** M'interrogea ma blonde préférée.

**-A ta rencontre avec Garrett. Et à ses étranges goûts culinaires.** Rajoutai-je avec un air dégoûté.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement.

** -Ah cette fille, une vraie tigresse.** Sourit le géant blond.

** -Oui, mais tu l'avais cherché, aussi ! **Répliqua-t-elle à moitié boudeuse. **Et puis tu me fais tourner en bourrique, depuis. Je crois que je suis largement punie. Mais largement récompensée, aussi… **

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il semblait sur le point de fondre d'un moment à l'autre. J'avais assisté à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du travailler. Tout n'avait pas toujours été aussi simple, surtout avec la famille de Kate…

J'aurais donné 'importe quoi à ce moment là pour être dans les bras de Sam qui ne m'avait plus donné aucune nouvelle. Bah, tout finirait bien par s'arranger.

* * *

_ Renaître de ses cendres, encore et toujours… … Vivre…je dois vivre..._

* * *

Brusquement, je fus assaillie par une étrange me sentais comme…paralysée.

**-Leah ? Leah, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

La blonde me secouait comme un prunier. Quand ? Quand est ce que mes mains avaient-elles commencé à trembler ?

Je vis une tache de café s'incorporer peu à peu à mon jean.

**-Tu crois qu'elle est dans le coma ou un truc dans le genre ? **Le bruit sourd qui résonna à la suite de cette remarque, me faisant reprendre mes esprits. Je tombai sur les yeux bleus inquisiteurs de Kate et me souvins qu'elle attendait une réponse.

**-Non…je… ça va. J'ai juste une eu une drôle d'impression. C'était bizarre. **

**-Je veux bien te croire.** Souffla mon amie, inquiète. Tu devrais somnoler un moment. Tu fais peur à voir.

Merci Kate. Ça me touche. Je grommelai un moment.

** -Merci, mais je me sens aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin. **

Ma tentative de réprimer un bâillement ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçue.

** -Mais oui, je te crois.** Sourit-elle.

**-Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu fatiguée.** Reconnus-je. **Mais je suis plus résistante que tu ne le crois ! **

Je n'allais pas non plus lui donner complètement raison !

**Kate POV :**

Quoi qu'en dise Leah, j'étais toujours préoccupée par le drôle malaise qui l'avait prise. Mais de toute façon, cette fille était trop obstinée pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, j'insistai. Le défilé, l'accouchement, son travail au cabinet d'architecture…elle avait accumulé beaucoup trop de pression ces derniers temps.

**-Leah, tu dors debout. Pour la dernière fois re… **

Ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge lorsque j'aperçus des médecins sortir précipitamment de la salle dans laquelle Bella avait été transportée pour la césarienne, entraînant à leur suite une étrange machine montée sur roulettes et recouverte d'une sorte d'urne transparente. Un incubateur. Le bébé...

Je regardai Leah, puis nous nous dirigeâmes sans réfléchir d'avantage vers les personnages en combinaison.

** -Messieurs ! Messieurs, s'il vous plait, nous sommes des amis de Bella. D'Isabella…** Dit nerveusement mon amie, ses yeux gris empreints d'une inquiétude non feinte.

**-Le bébé manque d'oxygène. Nous devons le conduire au plus vite au centre de soins intensifs du service de néonatalogie. Vous êtes priés d'attendre ici, s'il vous plait.** Répondit précipitamment la jeune femme que nous avions déjà rencontré. **C'est une fille**. Rajouta-t-elle, cette fois-ci en souriant légèrement.

Je m'effondrai, à bout de force, retenue par Garrett et Leah.

** -Le bébé…la petite manque d'oxygène…Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va mourir ? **

** -Kate, ne désespère pas, rien n'est encore joué. **Souffla ma colocataire. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était tout aussi désorientée que moi.

**-Non…Bella serait dévastée…Bella…Putain, et Bella ? J'en ai marre, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne nous disent rien ? Il faut que je sache… **

Je me dégageai des bras de mes compagnons d'infortune pour me précipiter vers la salle ou se trouvait mon amie. Notre amie. Je ne supporterais pas sa perte. Garrett me saisit soudain sans le moindre ménagement et me hissa sur son épaule pendant que ceux qui assistaient à la scène ouvraient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

**-Lâche-moi Garrett, je veux descendre ! Pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que je dois la voir ? **

Je martelai –vainement- son dos de coups de poings jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dehors, au plus grand soulagement des infirmiers qui ne semblaient pas trop apprécier que l'on trouble de la sorte la tranquillité de l'hôpital.

Mon copain me laissa enfin descendre. Je le fusillai du regard.

** -Quoi ? Tu voulais voir Bella, c'est ça ? Dis moi, dis moi seulement en quoi ça lui serait utile et je t'aiderai moi-même à le faire. **

Il était extrêmement rare de le voir aussi sérieux. Tous avaient tendance à se laisser duper par la première impression qu'il dégageait mais moi, je savais qu'il était loin d'être idiot. Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre.

** -C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bella a pris énormément de risques en voulant garder son bébé. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ses actes et s'il doit en résulter quelque chose de mauvais, ça arrivera. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que les choses ne se passent pas parfois comme on le voudrait. Mais il faut l'accepter. Et espérer, parce qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Pour l'instant le bébé est en vie. Notre amie ne s'est pas battue pour rien… **

Une larme glissa sur ma joue.

**-Mais elle me manque… **

Il me prit dans ses bras.

** -Je sais. Et je suis extrêmement fier de voir que tu as tenu aussi longtemps sans craquer. **Chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe. **Bella a toujours tout fait pour que son bébé soit fier d'elle. Nous aussi nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle soit fière de nous, tu ne crois pas ? **

Je m'installai un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras. Ils semblaient faits pour me tenir au chaud.

** -Tonton Garrett. N'empêche que ça sonne bien.** Fit-il soudain en souriant niaisement.

Je soupirai. Et voilà, la minute de sérieux était terminée.

**-Bon, pas que ça me dérange de te garder contre moi mais Leah va finir par penser qu'on s'est éclipsés derrière un buisson. A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment…Aie ! **

Je lui donnai une pichenette sur le front en souriant puis marchai vers l'hôpital en ignorant ses plaintes. Qu'est ce que je serais sans lui…

**Leah POV : **

Je souris doucement en apercevant Garrett, accompagné d'une Kate plus apaisée. J'avais pu apercevoir Bella, inconsciente dans un brancard. L'hémorragie avait été assez importante et malgré la transfusion sanguine qu'ils lui avaient faite, elle était toujours dans un état critique. Le rythme cardiaque du bébé, cependant était normal. J'essayai de ne me concentrer que sur cette donnée. Bella avait réussi. J'expliquai la situation au couple qui venait d'arriver. Mon amie était sans doute déçue de ne pas avoir vu Bella mais n'en démontra rien.

**-Putain. J'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte de la situation. Bella. Notre Bella maman d'une petite fille.** Dis-je, émue.

Kate rit.

**-Comme je te comprends. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si les choses venaient à mal tourner, cette petite ne sera jamais seule. **

Son regard s'était considérablement assombri.

**-Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu être là pour toi lorsqu'Amber est née. Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour soutenir Bella.**

**-Kate, ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute si ta maison de couture préparait un défilé à l'étranger. Tu sais très bien que ça ne dépendait pas de ta volonté. **

Elle haussa tristement les épaules.

** -Bon, je vais quelques vêtements pour le bébé à la maison. Surtout, informez-moi du moindre changement, d'accord ?** Débita la blonde à une vitesse phénoménale avant de me claquer une bise sur la joue et d'embrasser rapidement Garrett.

Je souris. En temps normal, elle aurait tout fait pour rester à l'hôpital. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

**-Promis. Mais je préférerai que tu y ailles avec Garrett.** La voyant sur le point de protester, je poursuivis. **Reconnais qu'il serait bien plus utile là-bas qu'ici. **

**-Dis tout de suite que je suis inutile.** Bougonna le blond.

Je ris doucement.

**-D'accord, tu es inutile. Mais maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue tous les deux !** Je venais de passer en « mode militaire », comme dirait si bien Bella.

Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous pendant que je tentais de masquer mon amusement. -Oui, mon général ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur avant de disparaître De vrais gamins…

Deux tasses de café plus tard, le médecin qui avait été si gentil avec nous m'aborda.

-**Madame… ? **

**-Uley. Leah Uley.** Répondis-je en souriant. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Cette femme avait l'air bien jeune, pour un médecin… Non. Ils n'auraient surement pas confié mon amie à des personnes inexpérimentées.

** -Alors, le bébé va bien ?** Demandai-je inquiète.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

**-Et bien, j'allais justement vous proposer de venir la voir. **

Aveuglée par ma joie, je saisis les mains de la jeune femme et les secouai frénétiquement. L'effet de surprise passé, elle rit légèrement.

** -Oh merci, merci docteur ! **

Elle hocha la tète.

** - Bien, à présent, suivez-moi s'il vous plait. **

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, une drôle de sensation me tiraillant l'estomac. Bien évidemment, j'avais hâte de voir la fille de mon amie mais je me sentais un peu coupable. Coupable de voir le bébé avant sa mère qui, même dans son état, j'en étais sure, aurait surement tout fait pour être à ma place. De plus j'avais peur. Peur de ce que j'allais voir cas le médecin m'avait dit, non sans un sourire réconfortant, que le bébé parvenait respirer par lui-même, ce qui relevait apparemment du miracle, mais que son poids correspondait à peu près à la moitié de celui d'un bébé qui serait né à terme et dans d'autres conditions. Mais d'après le plus dur était déjà fait. Il fallait juste qu'elle se nourrisse à présent.

-**Et bien, nous y sommes. **

Nous étions effectivement arrivées dans une salle ou se trouvaient plusieurs couveuses ainsi que quelques médecins que je saluai d'un mouvement de tête.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de diriger mon attention vers la couveuse devant laquelle je me trouvai…

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ Bref, je tenais à éclaircir une chose : Le mari de Leah, c'est Sam et non Seth. Il y a eu une petite confusion (que je corrigerai) dans le chapitre 1. Bonne journée !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année, et vous remercie pour vos commentaires toujours aussi encourageants !**

**Alors, en attendant le réveil de Bella (s'il arrive un jour ****… ) , je voulais qu'on en sache un peu plus sur les autres, donc il n'y aura pas spécialement d'action dans ce chapitre. Vu que j'ai décidé de modifier plusieurs choses dans l'histoire, il va falloir que les choses se mettent à nouveau petit à petit en place, donc merci de votre compréhension !**

**Je vous demanderai aussi de m'excuser pour les petits points que j'a mis, en substitution aux espaces étant donné les petits soucis de mise en page que je rencontre sur le site de puis quelques temps. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un connait un moyen pour les contourner, je suis preneuse ! Merci ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Leah POV :**

.

.

.

.

.

A là vue de la créature endormie, je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Elle était si petite et semblait si fragile… Des tas de fils reliaient son corps à la machine située près de sa couveuse. De temps à autres, ses petites mains fripées s'ouvraient, se fermaient et rien que ce mouvement semblait lui coûter beaucoup d'efforts. Quelques mèches bouclées d'un noir profond s'échappaient de son bonnet bleu ciel, accordé à son pyjama. Pyjama dans lequel elle semblait flotter, et même nager.

Instinctivement, je comparai le petit être que j'avais sous les yeux à ma petite Amber dont tous voulaient tirer les joues à la naissance. Ses joues si rebondies, tandis que celles de cet autre trésor étaient… Oh non, si la petite était en danger, Bella ne le supporterait pas…

**-Madame ?**

C'est la voix du docteur Lhein me sortit de mes pensées. J'essuyai d'une main mes joues, devenues humides.

**-Docteur, elle ne va pas bien, n'est-ce-pas ? **

La jeune femme se contenta de me fixer de ses yeux marrons foncé, avant de sourire, à ma plus grande surprise.

**-Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi toute la portée de ce qui vous a été expliqué, tout à l'heure.** Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, blessée dans mon orgueil, avant de me raviser devant le regard chaleureux que le jeune docteur adressait à la fille de mon amie. **Vous savez, cette petite a vraiment beaucoup de chance. Regardez un peu autour de vous, vous voyez tous ces bébés ?**

J'hochai la tête, après avoir regardé la douzaine de couveuses qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

**-Et bien malheureusement, seulement deux d'entre eux parviennent à respirer par eux-mêmes. Et cette petite est l'un d'entre eux. Vu les conditions dans lesquelles elle est née, c'était inespéré. **

Je regardai, émue, la poitrine de l'enfant se soulever à un rythme lent, mais régulier avant d'acquiescer.

**-Certes, elle est encore extrêmement fragile mais si nous veillons à ce qu'elle soit le mieux nourrie possible, vous verrez qu'elle aura très vite pris des forces. Elle est entre les mains de nos meilleurs spécialistes.**

J'avais honte. Honte d'avoir cru, comme à mon habitude, que je savais tout mieux que les autres. Honte de toujours peser que « Leah, la brillante architecte » avait toujours raison. J'avais eu tord de ne me fier qu'à ce que je voyais. Cette petite était aussi étonnante que sa maman. Bella…

**-De même que sa mère, d'ailleurs.** Rajouta le médecin, comme si elle devinait mes pensées. **L'opération s'est très bien déroulée. Mademoiselle Smith se porte bien mais hélas, elle est toujours inconsciente. Il nous est impossible de savoir exactement à quel moment elle va se réveiller, étant donné que cela dépend uniquement d'elle, mais mes collègues et moi sommes plutôt optimistes la concernant. Vous avez eu les bons gestes.**

Ce que cette femme ne savait pas, et qu'elle n'avait, en même temps, aucun moyen de savoir, c'était que ce n'était pas nous, qui avions eu les bons gestes. Ou du moins la plupart. J'éprouvais, à cet instant, une infinie reconnaissance envers Emily.

**-Regardez, elle se réveille…** Fit le médecin.

Je m'approchai et observai les grands yeux sombres du bébé s'ouvrir lentement. Cette vision était…stupéfiante. Bella pouvait vraiment être fière.

L'enfant me scruta quelques secondes avec de grands yeux curieux, avant de les refermer lentement, comme si épuisée, et de se rendormir.

**-j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir la porter…** Murmurai-je.

**-Ne vous en faites pas. Tout laisse à penser que ce sera possible plus tôt que vous ne le croyez.**Sourit la jeune femme, avant de rejoindre ses collègues qui discutaient avec ce qui semblait être les grands-parents d'un des bébés.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kate POV :**

.

.

.

.

.

Le bébé nous regardait, Garrett, Leah et moi avec des yeux demi-ouverts. Cette petite représentait le début. Le vrai début pour Bella. J'espérais de mon cœur qu'elle la verrait le plus tôt possible.

Je lançai un regard en coin à mon copain, dont la bouche formait à présent un parfait "o" avant de sourire d'un air désolé à l'enfant.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir refilé un oncle pareil mais bon, comme on dit, on ne choisit pas sa famille… » Pensai-je.

Et c'était ce que nous serions pour elle, comme pour sa mère : une famille.

Pour ce qui est de Leah, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux une seule fois depuis que Garrett et moi étions revenus, elle semblait également l'avoir déjà adoptée.

Mais je savais qu'elle se faisait aussi énormément de souci pour Sam. J'aurais aimé parler à ce dernier mais il était déjà endormi lorsque Garrett et moi étions allés chercher les affaires du bébé. Il était préférable de ne pas le réveiller, étant donné qu'une longue journée de travail l'attendait.

Sam avait toujours été quelqu'un de compréhensif (il avait quand même sacrifié une partie de leur intimité en nous accueillant Bella et moi, et il s'était toujours comporté comme un véritable frère envers nous). Aussi, j'étais sure qu'ils se réconcilieraient rapidement.

**-Bonjour, Mesdames. Monsieur.**

Je me retournai et tombai sur un homme plutôt âgé, d'apparence joviale.

**-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes bien les proches de mademoiselle Isabella Smith ?**

**-Oui, vous avez de ses nouvelles ?** M'empressai-je de demander.

**-Et bien, j'allais justement vous proposer de venir la voir**.

Leah remerciait chaleureusement le médecin, pendant que j'hésitais entre la joie et l'appréhension.

Garrett me rapprocha de lui puis m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

**-Elle va bien. Sinon le médecin ne serait pas si détendu.** Me dit-il alors que nous motions dans l'ascenseur, à la suite du docteur.

**-Il a raison.** Fit Leah. **C'est juste qu'elle joue un peu trop bien son rôle de « belle aux bois dormants ».**

**-Oh…Si c'est ça votre problème j'veux bien la réveiller moi…Ouch !**

S'écria-t-il lorsque je lui pinçai le bras en souriant bien tranquillement, sous le regard envieux de Leah.

**-Non, le faire souffrir c'est MON privilège. **La narguai-je.

**-Avec de si joyeux compagnons, je crois que nous avons bien fait d'attribuer une chambre individuelle à mademoiselle Smith.** Sourit malicieusement le Vieil homme.

Leah et moi nous regardâmes, gênées. Garrett, nullement perturbé, se plaignait de sa « condition de martyr ». A vrai dire, j'ignorais qu'il savait ce que voulait dire ce mot.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, signe que nous venions d'atteindre le quatrième étage. Nous quittâmes l'ascenseur et un peu plus loin, deuxième porte à gauche, nous nous arrêtâmes.

**-C'est ici.** Dit le docteur. Je suppose que ma collègue vous a informés de l'état de votre amie

Leah opina.

**- Normalement, je ne dois pas laisser enter plus de deux personnes à la fois mais je suppose que vous ferez preuve de la plus grande discrétion…**

Il nous adressa un clin d'œil. Je tentai d'avoir l'air aussi angélique que possible.

**-Bien.**

Je retins ma respiration lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Et là je la vis. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, je ne pus me résoudre à m'approcher d'elle. J'avais presque peur de la casser, brusque comme je le suis.

Leah s'approcha lentement, et nous fit signe à Garrett et à moi de l'imiter.

Oui. C'était bien notre Bella. Ses traits étaient sereins, mais elle était encore plus pale que d'habitude. Elle semblait vulnérable. Un peu comme le bébé. Mais je savais qu'elle était forte.

**-Ou que tu sois en ce moment, je sais que tu fais tout ton possible pour nous revenir le plus vite possible. On t'attend avec impatience pour pouvoir te botter le cul de nous faire aussi peur. Le bébé a hâte de connaitre sa maman…** murmurai-je.

**-Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle suppose. Parce qu'un bébé ça parle pas.**

Fit très intelligemment remarquer Garrett pendant que Leah avait soudain l'air très fatiguée.

**-Et non, il n'a toujours pas pensé à faire réparer son neurone abimé.** Dit-elle.

Le médecin, sur le point de sortir, dissimulait avec peine son sourire. Je lui adressai un signe de la tête, en guise d'au revoir. Je l'aimais bien, ce docteur.

**-Quoi, qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait ?** S'indigna Garrett. **Puisque c'est ça, moi je retourne voir Garrett 2.**

Et il partit.

**-Tu vois ce qui attend ta fille si tu ne te bouges pas le cul ?** Chuchotai-je à Bella.

Je ne sais pas si une personne dans le coma peut entendre ce que se dit autour d'elle, mais une chose est sure : je n'ai pas halluciné lorsque j'ai vu, l'espace de quelques secondes, une petite ride se former entre les sourcils de mon amie.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jane POV****:**

.

.

.

.

.

-**Oui, mais je suis sure qu'elle s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas mon idole pour rien… Bon, je dois te laisser, à demain !**

Je raccrochai, légèrement déçue de devoir quitter Heidi même si nous nous étions vues un quart d'heure plus tôt, et que nous nous reparlerions probablement plus tard dans la soirée. En effet, depuis l'école élémentaire, Heidi avait toujours été ma meilleure amie et m'en séparer n'était jamais une partie de plaisir.

A présent, je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre un bon bain chaud et me débarrasser de mon uniforme (même si je l'adorais). Mais il était cinq heures, et je n'avais toujours pas pu demander des nouvelles de Bella à mes frères. Et tout ça sous prétexte que j'avais cours. Foutue nounou.

**-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Jane. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?**

Je sursautai légèrement. En parlant du loup…

**-M'oui…** Marmonnai-je en donnant mon sac à Renata. **Maintenant que je n'ai plus cours, est-ce-que je peux aller « déranger mes frères qui sont restés éveillés toute la nuit pour moi» ?** Fis-je, de mauvaise foi en reprenant ses propres mots.

**- Mais bien sur, mademoiselle Jane.** Sourit Renata, incarnation de l'innocence.

**-C'est Jane !** M'énervai-je.

**-Je m'excuse, c'est juste que j'oublie à chaque fois. Et sinon, ne voudriez-vous pas manger une glace avant d'aller voir vos frères ? Je ne me permettrai jamais de le dire en leur présence, mais comme vous dites ils sont si agités !** Me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. **Vous devriez prendre des forces.**

Je la fixai, suspicieuse. Renata ne me proposait jamais de glace après quatre heures.

**-Tu essaies de me corrompre ? Je ne suis plus une enfant, tu sais ?**

Elle rangea une mèche brune qui s'était échappée de son chignon.

**-Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… J'ai juste pensé qu'une petite exception de temps à autres ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal…**

Je pris un air boudeur, la jaugeant discrètement du regard.

**-Mais si vous n'en voulez pas, ce n'est pas…**

**- Spécial mélange ?** L'interrompis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma joie.

**-Spécial mélange.** Confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle était douée. Très douée.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kate POV :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« _**Le spectacle tourne au désastre…**_

_Dix-huit ans, en attente d'un heureux évènement et à peine arrivée dans notre belle ville, qu'elle est déjà au sommet de la gloire. Ou plutôt était._

_En effet, qui aurait cru que ce serait justement au moment-clé de ce qui était considéré par nos plus grand critiques et maîtres en matière de mode comme un « examen d'entrée » pour la jeune Isabella Smith, que l'accouchement de celle-ci débuterait ! La jeune femme s'est, pour ainsi dire, littéralement écroulée et selon certaines sources, elle serait actuellement dans un état critique, à l'Olympia's Medical Center, ou elle se serait rendue en compagnie d'invités de marque, dont le nom vous sera peut-être révélé une prochaine fois…_

_Entre temps, une seule question est sur toutes les lèvres : serait-ce le début de la fin pour Isabella Smith ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous lui souhaitons tous un prompt rétablissement._

_** E.N **_»

.

.

.

A peine avions nous pu voir Bella, que ça nous tombait dessus.

**-Qu'est-ce-que je t'avais dit. Qu'est-ce-que je t'avais dit. Cette fille, non, cette chose n'est qu'une sangsue qui se nourrit du malheur des autres ! Regarde, regarde tous ces journalistes dehors !** Fis-je en entrouvrant les rideaux, avant d'être aveuglée par quelques flashes. **Tu vois ce qu'on gagne à être trop reconnaissant ? Dès le départ c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais non, après tout tu as raison : sainte Emily ne veut que le bien de la veuve et de l'orphelin… **M'énervai-je tandis que Leah fixait ses mains, penaude.

Bella n'aurait pas voulu que les choses se passent comme ça Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux qu'elle n'assiste pas à ça.

Il fallait qu'on trouve une solution. Nous devions à tout prix empêcher ces rapaces d'atteindre le bébé, cette petite chose si fragile que nous devions protéger le temps que sa mère se réveille car oui, elle allait revenir. S'il le fallait, je la ramènerais par la peau des fesses, mais en aucun cas elle n'abandonnera la petite. Quel que soit l'amour que Leah et moi lui portons déjà et bien que nous n'ayons pas encore pu la rencontrer à proprement parler, rien ne pouvait remplacer l'amour d'une mère, pour un enfant. J'en savais quelque chose.

**-Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du lui faire confiance, je suis désolée…**

En voyant l'air désolé de Leah, je me sentis immédiatement coupable. Au final, elle n'y était pour rien.

**-Non, non, c'est moi qui suis désolée.** M'excusai-je doucement en m'installant près d'elle. **Emily aurait tout aussi bien pu être une personne honnête. Et ça me coûte de l'avouer mas sans elle, peut-être que les choses auraient été pires pour Bella et le bébé. Et puis je sais qu'en temps normal, ce** **n'est pas toi mais moi qui fais trop facilement confiance aux gens. Tu la croyais vraiment sincère.**

Leah se leva et se lissa nerveusement les cheveux, l'air frustrée.

**-Justement, c'est ça le pire ! J'ai baissé ma garde juste au moment ou il ne le fallait pas. Ses intentions étaient si évidentes que même les deux…les deux…personnes que je ne peux pas sentir la soupçonnaient, tu te rends compte ?**

**-Leah…N'est-ce-pas toi qui dis tout le temps qu'il ne sert à rien de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?**

**-Ça te va bien de dire ça. Rappelle-moi, qu'est-ce-que tu disais il y a cinq minutes ?**

**-Oui, mais ça c'est parce que je suis stupide et… Ça, c'était très bas, Leah.** Fis-je en apercevant son petit sourire. Traîtresse.

**-Mais continue, voyons, et ? **Chantonna-t-elle e souriant.

Je soupirai.

**-Je te promets, Leah-****Simonette, ****que tu vas souffrir une fois tout ca terminé**.

Je m'amusai de l'air renfrogné qu'elle avait pris lorsque j'avais prononcé son nom entier.

**-Bon, tu ne pas qu'il y a plus urgent à faire ?** Grommela-t-elle.

Je vous jure, pire que Bella avec sa phobie du prénom en entier, cette fille. Enfin, presque. Même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'avec « Leah-Simonette Clearwater» comme prénom, sa grand-mère maternelle, une vieille française prisonnière de ses idéaux aristocratiques, ne l'avait pas gâtée. Au lycée, on aime bien le coté « Frenchy », mais dès que l'acné commence à disparaître (pour ceux qui ont cette chance…), le retour sur terre est brutal. Surtout pour la personne qui porte le prénom…

**-Sérieusement, comment allons-nous nous débarrasser de ces journalistes ? Apparemment, les autres malades et leurs proches commencent à se plaindre et….**

**- Mon petit chou en sucre !**

Entendis-je Garrett hurler, un vêtement de bébé rose en main tandis que Leah affichait un sourire moqueur.

**-Ne ris pas trop vite, ma vieille.** Murmurai-je à mon amie. **J'te rappelle qu'on est dans le même bateau.**

Je tentais de me couvrir le visage afin que personne ne devine que c'était moi que l'idiot venait d'appeler, mais vainement puisque le dit idiot avançait vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**-Oui ?** Répondis-je lorsqu'il parvint à nous, toutefois en maintenant une certaine distance entre nous.

**-J'ai trouvé le nom parfait pour le bébé !** S'exclama-t-il, l'air fier. **Boulli sera obligée d'être d'accord avec moi, tellement il est beau. Et harmonieux. Et…**

**-Etrangement, je commence à avoir peur.** Dit Leah tandis que j'hochai la tête.

**-Elle s'appellera Garriette !** S'écria-t-il, presque sur le point de sautiller.

Non. Il ne venait pas vraiment de crier ça en plain accueil du service de maternité et tout le monde n'était pas entrain de nous regarder ? Si ?

-**Je ne le connais pas.** Dit Leah, blasée avant de se diriger vers la sortie. **Je vais dehors, loin de lui.**

**-Je te suis…**

**-Mais, et moi ?** Demanda mon abruti de copain.

**-Et bien…j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi, justement.** Dis-je.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-**Laquelle ?**

**-Maintenir une distance d'au moins cinquante mètres entre nous.**

Le temps qu'il comprenne et émette un « Hey ! », blessé, je serai probablement déjà loin.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jane POV :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Vous avez fait QUOI ?**

M'écriai-je, tandis que Renata se précipitait dans la salle, probablement alertée par mon cri.

**-C'est bon, de toute façon ce qui arrive à cette fille ne nous concerne pas.** Répondit calmement Alec en donnant un petit coup de queue, plutôt efficace à en juger la tête de Demetri (à moins que ce ne soit moi, la cause de cette expression déconfite ?), sur l'une des boules de billard.

**-Ça ne nous concerne pas ?** Fis-je en essayant de garder mon calme. **Ça ne nous CONCERNE PAS ? Mais DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! Mais qui est-ce-que qui m'a refilé des INCAPABLES COMME VOUS ? Je vais les tuer. Leur arracher les ongles UN A UN ! **

**-Désolée, j'étais sure que ça passerait mieux avec la glace…** Entendis-je Renata dire au plus âgé des deux.

Et c'est là que je compris. En fait, ils avaient abusé de mon innocence, de ma candeur. Tous les trois.

Je les fixai à tour de rôle, terminant par Alec qui recula un peu.

**-Toi. Je suis sure que tu es à l'origine de tout ça.**

Il se contenta de hausser le sourcil, avant de regarder Demetri. Étrangement, le voir rester aussi calme m'énervait encore plus.

**-Et puisque vous êtes dénués de toute utilité…**

**-Elle ne pourrait pas simplement dire « inutiles » ? **Chuchota Demetri, avant de se tasser sur lui-même en croisant mon regard.

**-Je disais donc, que je me débrouillerais ENCORE UNE FOIS TOUTE SEULE ! Mais ne croyez pas surtout pas que je vous laisserai vous en sortir comme ça. Oh, que oui. Vous allez souffrir…**

Renata hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour approuver, pendant que mes frères la fixaient méchamment.

**-Ils le méritent, ils le méritent.** Dit-elle.

Je souris, diabolique.

**-…Mais toi aussi, Renata.**

Je me précipitai alors vers la sortie sans attendre sa réponse, avec une seule idée en tête : voir Bella.

* * *

**Et voilà, merci à tous !**


End file.
